Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases
by AllWolfXFox
Summary: Gary Smith wasn't the only sociopath in school. Oh no! There was someone else that he didn't think would be one, but this someone just hid it better, but when the person finally snaps, he will show Bullworth just how much of a sociopath he can be. Warnings: YAOI, Mpreg, and the paring is Gary x Peter!
1. Prologue

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Prologue

Pete's POV

I've entered this new school called Bullworth Academy and got dumped here for a reason that I don't want to fucking tell you. People can easily get the wrong Idea about me because of my scrawny body and weak defense. However, they don't know me really. Oh-How I wish I could let lose but I couldn't. Another reason why I won't tell you either.

The idea of the so-called "school"...was to break me down. My Mother said that I had to do better if I want to suceede in life. Well, I try, but I had to do stuff that I'm also not goning to tell you about. My life was pretty crappy, and I got no other excuse for the way I am now.

Anyway, entering the fist year of school, I am went to my dorm. I entered my room and opened the door to find another guy in there. He turned around to face me. He was slightly taller than me. He wore the normal uniform in a raggidy kind of style. My kind of style. However, I got to keep up this weak appearance if I don't what to go back there again. What was interesting about this guy was his scar over his right eye, and that look he gave me.

"Ah I get the Femme-boy as a roommate!" He said in a crooked sarcastic tone.

**FEMME-BOY! Oh this guy is gonna get it. Forget fucking undercover. Pound his face in! **

**'N-no Don't. R-remember, be nice. B-bran n-new start'**

_Oh shut up._ I smiled up at him.

"Hello, I'm Peter Kowalski."

"You know I don't do 'conversation' with a girl like you, so go to the proper dorm." He grinned.

_Is he really asking for a death wish?_

"What? I am a boy, and I was being nice since we're going to be rooming together." I glared.

"Hey, are you on your period or something?" He laughed. I glared hard and he snorted. "Hey, I'm sorry friend. On My part, I'm Gary Smith." I could tell he was being sarcastic. I heard that tone one-to-many.

**You're just goning to take that from the sico? Pound him till his skull cracked!** I shook my head from the thought.

"Fine."

"Well anyway since were _friends_ and everything I thought that maybe later we could hang out a get to know each other better?"

"Sure." I walked over to my bed, but he never took his eye off me. _What does he want?_ I walked foreward a bit and tripped over something that landed me in a pile of pink gew that I completely missed. What was worse it smelled horrible!

"HAHAHAHAH! OH GOD PINK! GOOD ON YOU FOR A FEMME-BOY LIKE YOU HAHAHAH!" He laughed sickly.

_Oh yes. This school was going to be funnnnnnnn._

To be continued...

Words: 468

YAY! FIRST ONE! CREDIT OF SPELLING AND GRAMMER GOES TO! Twitter NephthysPhoenix


	2. Chapter 1 E - Pills

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 1 E-pills

Normal POV

Petey was in his room doing homework. It had been five months since Gary was sent to Happy Volts and released. He will be arriving soon. Jimmy had not come and see him during all that time. Jimmy never really paid much attention to him personally ever since he got his 'King' position back. Petey had stayed at the back of the crowd. It was not like he didn't want to, it was just that he couldn't bring his true self out, because he couldn't deal with being stared at from people. Petey had been thinking about visiting Gary, but he couldn't. It wasn't Gary that made him want to go, it was just that place. Ever since he was 12 he was kept at Happy Volts till the age of 16 for him being...different. He never told anyone at the school about his condition. Gary may of come the closest to being in his place, but his problem was worse...much worse.

Petey found out that Gary would be coming back tomorrow, so he had to keep his personality in check. Whenever he got back to his dorm he would be able to be himself. Now it was hard to keep in check. One slip up and he would be shipped back to Happy Volts. Every day when someone picked on him, his temper would shorten every day unless he wanted to do something fun, but the thing he liked involved torment. He was actually rather strong, just didn't show it.

**Come on Pete! You can't keep yourself like this forever! Do you want to be controlled for the rest of your life? Bash someone, break something, talk shit! Be who you are, just don't take your medication and be free! **

**'D-don't listen, you're doing great! Just keep going! You can be a better person if you take the medication.' **

**No he isn't. You saw that Gary guy! That guy was more messed up than us! He probably got the wrong prescription or something...**

_Just shut up! I'm trying to work. _Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jimmy came in and shut the door.

"Hey Pete, how are you?" _Now you come to see me!_ _Too little too late if you ask me._

"Okay how about you?"

"Good, better if Gary wasn't comming back and all." He sighed, "Damm I get to the top for nothing! Just going to start trouble again. I just know it!"

_I Don't mind him comming back, because then I would have someone close to me enough to at least pay attention to me._

**Yeh cause you lovvvvvve him.**

_W-what? _

**You heard me. Sexy, a sico, a scar face. Just image riding him or better yet him inside of us mmm so good and hot mmmmm. **

**'I thought you said something not about being controlled, wasn't that the same thing?' **

**Err Ummm... KEEP QUIET!**

_Just shut up!_

"Well, I am sure his condition is much better!" Pete snapped at Jimmy.

"Okay?... Okay!? Pete, 'Gary, the bloody sociopath that cares for himself." Jimmy said. I gripped the desk behind me with every word spitting out of his mouth.

"So you're saying that if someone had a mental problem like Gary; there is no hope?" Pete growled.

"YES!" Jimmy blurted out without thinking.

Pete snapped.

**HOW DARE HE SPEAK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT! **

**'Calm down, think this lo-' **

**SHUT UP! THIS KID CROSSED THE LINE. GET HIM PETE!**

Pete ran at Jimmy and punched him. Jimmy staggered a little and looked at Pete in shock. He punched hard enough to almost dislocate his jaw.

"What the hell!"

"Don't you dare say that you know about this! How many have you met and known that are a sociopath!?"

Jimmy babbled trying to speak. "HOW MANY!? How many do you know?!" Jimmy yelled back.

"One." Petey growled.

"And I suppose that was Gary isn't it?" Jimmy asked.

"Well he isn't the only one," Pete goes over under his bed, and took out a small bottle at and threw it at him.  
Jimmy caught he bottle and read the in bold writing.

"**E Pill**." Jimmy whispered.

"These pills make me feel happy and easy going. I'm just like Gary, only difference is that I took them, he didn't." Pete finished coldly.

Jimmy just stared at the bottle then back at Pete. "Pete I-"

"Save it, you people said that if I took them at an early age it would be easy for me but all this time I have been in hiding! Screw the doctor and the medication! I don't give a fuck. You know who I am now, and now realize I am a sico! So don't say were all helpless, because I have done NOTHING TO YOU!" Pete yelled.

"Pete I'm so-" Jimmy got cut off by him being shoved against a wall.

"Don't say anything!" Jimmy could do nothing but nod. Pete gave a sick twisted smile. "Truth does hurt." With a cold hard stare. He let go of Jimmy. "Get out." Jimmy looked sorry but like Pete said earlier _too little, too late._

After a while, Pete looked down and saw his medication that Jimmy left on the bed, and picked them up. Some part of him wanted to throw them out of the window or flush them down the toilet, but he resisted. He went under his bed picked up a box and opend the lid. In there are different stuff. He placed the E medication back in the box.

_No more pretending. No more faking and no more mister whimpy femme-boy. From now on life was going to be a little...different. _

**You said it! **

**'I'm not going to like this.'**

Pete closed the box.

To be continued...

Words: 957

O.O Peter a bad ass! WAHOO!


	3. Chapter 2 Gary

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy! CHAP! 2!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 2 Gary's back!

Gary POV

_Why the fuck did I have to come back to this place?_

I'm sitting in the backseat of a car and I was just released from Happy Volts 30 minutes ago, and getting dropped off at the dump of the school since the people that supposedly raised me don't want me around them.

"Okay boy, you better not mess this up. It took a lot of persuasion for you to get you back in that school." My dad, Eric said.

"Eric, calm down. I'm sure he won't cause trouble." My mom, Anna, smiled at me.

_Y__eah, like I'm going to do real great now._

"You know how he was before Happy Volts!" Eric explained to Anna. "If you mess up you'll regret it!" Eric sneered at me.

_Oh! I'm so scared!_

My so called dad is nothing but a drunk. He couldn't even take care of his own kid, and my mom just had him around her finger like a sick puppy.

_Well, I don't need them I don't need anyone. Heck I got better stuff to worry about! Like my idea, and I should probably see Femm-. What? Why am I thinking of him? Eh he didn't even come and see me! Why the fuck should I care in the first place?_

**'Because you love him.'**

_What!_

**'Yep, just as I thought you gave off a vibe when you think about him don't you!'**

_W-what?_

**Hey! Lay off! It wasn't like he just said we don't need anybody idiot.**

_SHUT UP! _These voices are nothing but a pain in the ass! That's all I could say!

"Gary dear we're here." Anna said.

_Just great!_ I left the car, and my mom hugged me. I froze on the spot.

"Please, Gary, behave. Take your medication and make sure you don't get into any trouble." She looked up at me and smiled with a tear stained face. I've only see her like this when we got into fights. Eric looked over at me staring at me with no emotion, watching, seeing what I would do.

**'Hug her!'** I hesitated and wrapped my arm around her.

"Yeah mom." She only seemed to cry louder. She kissed me on the cheek, and walked back to the car.

"I love you." I don't know how long I stood there but it just seemed forever to me.

_She had never said anything like that to me in a long time... Tch whatever. _I picked up my bag and walked through the gates of hell aka Bullworth. I walked through and saw the usual stairs that I so long hope to get away from one day. However, I stopped to to see Femme-boy and Jimmy-Jam boy talking. I could just walk up to them and interupt with snark comments but I thought it would be nice to know their little secrets. I got behind a trash bin to get a closer look. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but each one read a different emotion. Jimmy had some kind of sorry face and Pete looked very... unusually pissed, which surprised me most.

"Look Pete..."

"Why do I bother with..."

"Okay you're right..."

"Why the fuck..."

"Look give me..."

Pete let out a deep sigh. "... Forgiven."

_What the hell are they talking about?_ Just then Johnny, and his grease punk ass crew came over to them.

_Great, what did the oh-so-great-king do this time?_ I got just a little, closer so I could hear them.

"Hey Jimmy it's time for a beating." Johnny said.

"Look man whatever I did I didn't do okay."

"Sorry but you've been messing with my girl."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday!"

"He couldn't, because he was with me." Pete interrupted.

"What?"

"You heard me. He can't of gone with Lola because he was with me."

"You... You were with Lola too."

"No. I don't go for sluts." _Wow Did Pete just grown a pair?_

"Y-you... I'll kill you!" Johnny came at Pete with his bat raised high.

"Pet-" I yelled but stopped. _What the!?_ Johnny had come at Pete with the bat. But didn't hit him; because Pete had grabbed the bat before it hit him. Johnny looked fucked, Jimmy look very surprised. Heck, even I was surprised.

"You know...you're not supposed to bring a weapon to school. Also, against the rules to attack another student." Pete said in a dark dangerous tone with a sickly smile that grew with each word.

_I... never seen Pete like that, just a girly kid nothing more...right? Oh my head hurts._

"However, since you attacked me first... I can use self defence." At that Pete pulled the head of the bat, so that Johnny was pulled with it and close enough for Pete could hit him with his right elbow into his side. Hard enough for Johnny to stumble and fall on his ass. Pete still held that insane smile on his face and threw the bat, catching it by the handle.

"Pete! Don't do anything stupid!" Jimmy yelled.

"...Don't worry...I won't hurt him..."Pete chuckled darkly. "Much." Pete held the bat up high and swung down. Johnny cowered behind his arms for protection, and there was a gasp. Johnny slowly looked up to see the bat near inches from his face. Pete was now wearing an expressionless face. "Don't believe what gossip you heard just because you heard it from someone else. Think a little bit next time...If you ever raise a fist, knife, or bat to anyone again...you'll regret it." Pete throws the bat near Johnny who flinched at the clattered sound. Johnny and his gang didn't waste time and ran off.

"Petey...just wow."

"I should of stop taking those pills ages ago. Right Jimmy?"

"As long as you still take those other ones right?"

"Yeah Yeah. The important ones. You just got to give a little fear in people don't you uh."

"Well we're good?" Jimmy held out his hand. I was quite relived when I saw Pete's normal smile on his face, and he returned the hand.

"Don't worry. You know now." Jimmy and Pete left.

I sat there for a while taking it all in. _Medication...other ones...important, what the hell was he talking about?_

**'Maybe you don't know Pete as well as you thought'. **

**WHAT! HOW THE HELL FEMME-BOY DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! **

**'Maybe hiding something?'**

...Obviously!/**Obviously 'J-just saying.'**

* * *

-Later on at 6:00pm-

Normal POV

Pete was in his room writing a letter when there was a knock at the door. Pete got up, and opened the door to see an unlikely face.

"Gary?"

"You've got some explaining to do femme-boy."

To be continued...

Words: 1,103


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting the angry Peter

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy! CHAP! 3!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 3 Meeting the angry Peter

Normal POV

"What the hell? What do you mean explain? I have nothing to explain to you." Petey snapped.

"Ohhh Getting feisty while I was gone. However, tick tick tick you're a terrible liar Petey." Gary walked up closer to Pete.

_This is bad. I need to think of something._

**WHAT!? WHY!? JUST SHOW THIS GUY WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE FUCKING GREASERS! **

**'I-if he did that our cover will be blown, and besides that was just self defense this was different.' **

**NO IT AIN'T. PETEY, HE WAS COMING INTO YOUR PERSONAL SPACE! POUND HIM GOOD!**

_Yeah you're right._

"I'm not lying Gary."

"I saw you stop that bat with one hand and hit Johnny with your elbow. Ding Ding! Remember now? Now explain that." Gary kept backing Pete up to his bed close enough to fall on it. However, Petey stood his ground.

"Yeah? So what? Want to interrogate me after what you saw?" Pete smirked. This took Gary by surprise and gave him me a glare.

"Watch what you say femme-boy. I just got back and you already want me in trouble. Do you really hate me that much Petey?" Gary pretended to be hurt.

"What do you think? I won't just listen to what you say just because you want me to! Fuck man you must be stupid. You're not the only one who had hidden behind pills, Gary. Push my button more Gary. I dare ya! And you just see how dangerous I can be." Pete grunted. That surprised Gary even more. Petey.

_The femme-boy who dared talked back to ME. I never thought._

"And what can you do weak femme-boy? Cry?" Gary chuckled. The next thing he knew he was up against the wall facing a very very pissed off Pete. "Wha-"

"You listen here GA-RY!" Petey drawled out in a tone that was very dangerous. Gary couldn't do anything but listen.  
"I'm no cry baby." Petey slammed Gary up against the wall harder. "I'm no weakling." Again. "And I'm certainly not a FEMME-BOY! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL OR ACT, SO SHUT UP BEFORE I KILL YA!" Petey yelled. Petey was visibly shaking. Pete slowly looked down to see that he had lifted Gary off the floor slightly and let go of his collar. Pete was shaking with a tight fist and Gary could do nothing but stare.

_How the hell did he do that?_ **'**

**Oh I don't know maybe you didn't see the hard-to-get side of Petey than you thought you known.' **

**WHAT? THERE WAS NO WAY THAT FEMME-BOY CAN ACTUALLY KICK MY ASS NO WAY! **

**'Well, he just pinned us up against the wall.'**

_Now that was a point._

"Alright, fine. I'm sorry okay I was be-"

"You-'re ly-ing" Peter dragged out his sentence with an annoyed face.

"Oh am I now? Now tell me how do you know?"

"Because I've known you long enough! I know when you lie to me or being a sarcastic shit, so stuff that apology up your ass and ask what you really wanted to ask!"

**This kid was good.** Gary's inner voice thought.

"Okay Petey. One question. How come you're like this now and not before?" Somehow Gary didn't think that was the best question to ask right then and there, because Petey seemed to have this aura around him that said 'Why should I tell you?'

"O-h geez Gary I didn't know you cared about me." Petey said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't but I'm interested."

"Well tough! I ain't telling."

"Oh come-on Petey! Tell your old pal why?" Gary grinned maciously, but soon realized Petey was being stubborn. "Why? Just tell me."

Petey let out a sigh, and decided to tell him. "Because I'm a sociopath as well."

There was a long...long pause.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU? A Sociopath!? Well what a laugh! Oh Pete. You are-soooo confused! You don't even know the first thing about being a socio-"

"You feel running pressure in your head all day and all night and can't ever make it stop. Taking medication only makes the feeling in your head slow the pressure. However, you never get a good night sleep. You feel controlled and want to win all the time. You love to torment people and feel the hurt of others, and it was better than any other sort of pleasure you've ever known. If you don't let loose your containment, you feel like exploding. Around others you just can't help but find out how far you can go pushing someone before you cross the line. That is the life of a sociopath. You can never be yourself and you can never be free. You're thinking of not taking that pill, because it made you feel like you are in no need of it. That you're better then the pill." Pete finished never taking his eye off of Gary.

"Wait-you-how do you!? Bloody hell Petey!" Gary said.

**'Definitely misjudged.' **

**You got that right! **Petey went under his bed and got out a bottle.

"Proof! If you still don't believe me."

Gary had a look at the medication that said E-Pill.

**E-PILL**  
**Prescribed for Pete Kowalski **  
**By Doctor: Dr. Winters - Happy Volts Asylum**

"You-you went to happy volts?" Gary saw Pete flinched at the name.

"Another story for another time." He snatched the bottle back and threw them under his bed. "Anyway, now you know. I will tell you the same thing I told Jimmy. Tell anyone and you're a dead man walking!" He glared. Gary nodded quickly as Pete gave a cheekily smile. "Okay need any help unpacking?" However a thought was running through Gary's head.

_Femme-boy went to Happy Volts? Well that was a shocker! I wonder how much Jimmy-Jam boy knew?_

**'Like he was ever going to tell you anything.' **

**Don't worry friend I think Gary and I here was going to have our way of getting answers.**

_OH too well._

**'I don't like were this was definitely going.'** _S_

_oon I'll find out just the right amount of information about our little Petey._ **'**

**Our little Petey?'**

**...**_NO!/_**NO**_!_**!**

To be continued...

Words: 1,021

Right te ho! Tha! Was interesting! Hope ya enjoyed it! Look out for chap 3!


	5. Chapter 4 Talk about fighting

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy! CHAP! 4!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 4 Talk about fighting

Gary's POV

It has been a week since the close encounter with Petey, and I started to see the slight difference with Petey, way more than before! At a time when a student wanted to pick on him he actually put up a fight... And won! But there was this difference in a way that made him look murderous. Anyway, I'm just sitting around watching absolutely nothing.

_Man that pill is a pain having to take them all the time._

I hear someone coming and I see the last person I wanted to face.

"Oh hay Jimmy-boy." I turn to him.

"Gary? What the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy sneered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Relax _friend_, it was a 'hello greeting'. I'm just waiting here to see if you need a guide for sex." I said sitting up.

"Well that was a load of bull. Anyway have you seen Pete?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh yeah the new mental case that you like but not me. Oh that_ pain_ my_ heart_!" I walked rpund slowly.

"So you found out too?"

"Errr Yeah. Were in the same dorm duh." I stood to a stop.

"Well, I just came by to ask if you've seen him or not?"

"Nope, but you can spend time with me Mr. Jimmy-boy." I slung a arm round Jimmy's shoulder.

"Oh Fuck off Gary!" He pushed my arm off roughly and started to walk off before I grabbed his arm. "Hay le-"

"What do you know about Femme-boy so far?" There was a silence before Jimmy glared at me.

"Why should I tell you?"

I smirked at him. "Don't you think it was a little interesting that this weak kid we knew was actually a Sociopath too? I mean that was sort of surprise, and he went to Happy Volts so I-"

"Wait, Pete went to Happy Volts?!"

"Yeah"

"How?"

"His Pill bottle had the address on it to Mr. Winters who work's at Happy Volts. Anyway, I think there was a lot more to Petey than meets we know, and I want your help."

"Why should I? For all I know you might want to try to rule the school again." Jimmy sneered ripping his arm from my grip.

"OHHHH NO! Petey is more fun subject at the moment. I just wanted to know a little more about him. So tell me what do you know about him so far?"

"Not as much as you. All I know was that is on a lot of medication for being a sociopath."

"Alright, but why are you looking for him?"

Jimmy looked around to see no one about before whispering. "Preps want him in the boxing ring to go up against Bif."

"Petey up against Bif?" I yelled.

"Hey guys!" Jimmy and Gary turned around to see Petey looking at them. "I guess you guys are on civil terms now? Good!" Petey joked.

"WHAT CIVIL WITH HIM!" Jimmy and I yelled and pointed at each other. This only made Petey laugh at the sight.

"Anyway, what about me being up against Bif?"

"Some prep wanted you to go up against him." Jimmy said.

"Well, bring it on! Maybe we can spill some blood." Pete smirked and for some reason Pete spilling blood don't sound so good.

"What!? You actually want to go up against him!" I yelled at him.

"Aww I never known you cared Gary." Petey faked a gasp. I gave him a hard glare, while Jimmy-boy seemed to just smile. However, my look didn't get through him at all. "Well, I do need to let off some steam and show you the other side of me."

"I just hope your taking the right pills." Jimmy said.

"Yeah I am. God you sound just like me when I was doing this with Gary."

"What pills do you take?" I asked ignoring what he was saying.

"Oh getting into my personal life already Gary?" Petey smirked but then he turned serious. "I take an E-Pill. Kava Kava medication to keep me calm and not angry. LPS33401 is a pill that helps my body fight against any disease I might come across in a bone. Clozaril for my Schizophrenia."

"You have Schizophrenia?" I said. _This is really interesting._

"Well, that what the doctor said. Smart drug, to keep me focus on my work and B12 to help my brain, nerves, and blood and one that I can't tell you."

_How much medication does he take?_

**A lot more than us. **

"Come on! This will be a fun show." Petey said.

"Petey, wait! Think about this? I fought against Bif and Bif wasn't easy to take down."

"So? I pinned you up against the wall and didn't have a lot of trouble." Petey retorted. _He pinned Jimmy against the wall now I'm very interested._ "And I'm not a baby! You people might learn a thing or two." Petey smirked insanely.

"Come on Jimmy-boy have faith in our little Petey." Gary smirked patting Jimmy on the back.

"I'm not taking my Kava Kava pills at the moment. So you better watch what you say Ga-ry." Pete threatened.  
Jimmy held a snicker at the threat. While I just gave a disbelief face. Then his threatening face turned into a big grin. "Well come on! It time to beat some bloody preps at their own game!" Pete yelled and ran on ahead. Jimmy didn't need to be told twice when it comes to watching or putting up a fight. I however, stood there dumb folded and mad.

_Damm that Femme-boy. He's cunning and witty. I'll get back at him on way or another._

**'Why would you do that?'**

_Cuase no one make's me feel like they're better than me._

**COME ON! IT'S OBVIOUS YA LIKE HIM!**

_Wh-Wha ever. _And I ran.

* * *

-In the boxing area-

"Well well well, the new tough guy here answered our proposal." Derby said to his gang.

"I only came because I wanted to have some fun." Petey smirked.

"Ohhh I'm scared." Gord said.

"You should be." Petey glared.

"I heard how you've been able to put up a decent fight. Maybe you might get sent to the nurse quicker than you came in." Gord said.

"Ohhh Little Femme-boy playing with the big boy now." Derby said walking around Pete followed by Gord and his buddy. Jimmy and I were standing out on the side watching the performance unfold.

**OH this is soooo exciting. Little Femme-boy is going to show some moves. **

**'Maybe you misjudged him.'**

_femme-boy, you better not bore me._

**'Or get hurt.'**

_What!_

Suddenly without warning Petey gave a quick leg sweep on one prep making him fall to the ground. Petey then glared harder at Derby who looked surprised.

"Don't. Call. Me. Femme-boy." Petey whispered. He then jumped into the ring where Bif was waiting for him.

"Okay Petey show this guy what you got!" Jimmy said. "Well, whatever hes got." Jimmy whispered to me. I nodded in response.

"Okay, simple instruction: get knocked off your feet and land on the floor three times and the other is victor. Another: You may use any type of style of attack, understood?" Gord finished. Bif nodded and got his feet in position with his body in defense mode with Petey doing the same.

"Okay... And... FIGHT!"

To be contiued...

Words: 1,218

LOLS! This is getting good! LOOK OUT FOR CHAP 4!


	6. Chapter 5 Bif vs Petey

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy! CHAP! 5!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 5 Bif vs Petey

Normal POV

Bif attacked Petey with a right hook to the head. Pete responded with a duck and weave to the left; giving an opening, Petey brought his left knee up to the hip causing Bif to stumble, but doesn't fall. Being more alert, Bif kept his guard up. Bif saw Petey's leg, the one he kicked him with is still up, was keeping balance on one foot. He ran at Petey and gave a round house kick with his left foot. However, Petey saw an opening. He twisted on his balance foot and kicked away the incoming foot, forcing Bif to turn in front of him, and sidekicks his chest which made Bif fall. Pete returned into a casual stand. Everyone was surprised. Gord stuttered in response.

"U-umm Petey 1 Bif 0. Next! Round two!" Gord yelled.

"Man, Petey you go!" Jimmy yelled.

_I wonder where he learned to fight._ Gary thought.

Bif struggled to get up and coughed loudly. He returned to the boxing stand and came at Petey with upper cut with his left, but, Bif wasn't expecting Petey to bend back, avoiding the hit, into a bridge and lift into a backward hands stand kicking Bif under his chin which sent him back on his back. Pete returned to a casual stand once again.

"What the hell!" Jimmy Shouted. "Didn't even last a minute!"

"U-mmm P-petey 2 Bif 0. Match goes too-"

"NO! Come on Bif! At least get one round out of him!" Derby shouted.

"Next! R-round Three!" Gord stuttered.

"What the fuck Bif! Don't let that fucking pip squeak beat you! Hes small and weak and you're getting your ass kicked as if it was nothing!" Derby yelled. Gary was staring at Pete in an odd expression. An expression of wonder and worry. Wonder of how Petey got this good. However, worried why his face held no emotion as if it was nothing. Like...wildfire Petey showed, but Gary shacked his head and was going to ask later.

"Hey! Femme-boy kick any harder and you might send him to the hospital." Gary said. Petey however, did not respond and still kept his wild eye on Bif who struggled to get up.

Bif had a trail of blood going down his face from the hit. Shaking, Bif got up goes at Petey with a fast hit straight to the face with all his might! You could hear the sonic boom come by as the wind whistle at the speed and power. Petey didn't move and then there was silence. Jimmy mouth dangling, Gord gasped, Derby cursing, Gary stood in disbelief, and Bif grunted in pain.

Petey hand caught the punch. He stared at Bif for a few seconds before he gave a crooked smirk. He grabbed the hand harder till you could hear bones cracking. Bif yelled in pain. Keeping a tight hold, Petey lifted his right leg and hit the knee; a painful crack was heard. Bif slumped down to one knee. Petey sent the same leg, without putting it back on the floor, to Bif's uncovered left side twice. Bif gasped and covered his side with his left in case of another hit. Petey left go on the vice grip hand at that moment, with still not touching the floor with his right foot. Petey spun round and used the side of his foot to hit Bif in the face which sent Bif to the floor knocked out.

"WHAT! NO! HOW CAN HE!? GET UP BIF!" Derby yelled.

"Wow...P ETE That was awesome!" Jimmy yelled.

"P-pete-e w-wo-on..." Gord stuttered, backed away from Petey, and ran away followed by everyone else.

"NO! WHERE YOU GOING COME BACK!" Derby shouted at them. Suddenly there was a chill that ran up his spine. He turned to see that Petey had manage to sneak up on him. Even though Petey was smaller than Derby. His inhuman smile gave off a vibe that screamed 'RUN'...Derby did just that.

"HAHAHAHA OH PETEY you gave them one of a run!" Jimmy smiled.

Petey turned around and gave a friendly smile right back. "Well...I did say they should be scared!"

Gary POV

_Yeah...Defiantly spilled some blood alright._ While Jimmy and Petey talked. I stared over at Bif for a moment with a serious expression. I could see that he was well beat down with blood. _Broken hand, broken knee, hurt chest, side, and chin;. and probably fractured a side of his face...How did he do it though?_

**'Uhh easy! By fighting' **

**HOLLY FUCK! FEMME-BOY GOT A MOVE OR TWO! Maybe he was flexible in bed, hehe.**

_W-what the hell you going on about?_

**'Apparently the same person who just needed only Petey, now liked him a lot more than he thought'**

_WHAT I DON'T LIKE FEMME-BOY!_

**'Maybe, maybe not' Oh come on! He a sico like us. He can handle us! He was strong And fucking Gorgeous-sexy-hot-fuck-buddy, so be great in bed! I bet we could go on hours fo-**

_SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO THINK OF HIM LIKE THAT! NOT AT ALL! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!_

**'He had a point.'**

_THANK YOU!_

**'No, not you!' **

**What! I have a point?**

HIM!

**'I mean. How many people do you really think could tolerate a sico every day? What about someone who was a sico? Now that was an easy couple. No problem and Petey had been able to keep you at bay.'**

_But I don't want to be controlled._

**'Yes. I know, but I mean he can be sweet and kind when he wanted to be. Remember that time before Jimmy arrived you were having a hard time with your medication, and you were broken down?'**

_Don't remind me._

**'He came and comforted you. He came to make sure you were alright. He came and made sure you fell asleep. He cared about you whether it was his sico side now or before.' **

**He has a point, Gary. I mean we were close to breaking point. So, he good for me. **

**'Think about it.'**

Just then I felt something snapping in my face bring me back to my thoughts. I saw Petey click his finger in front of my face.

"You alright Gary?" I could see that kindness he held. No crazy wild eye, but the old Petey.

"Tch! Whatever Femme-boy. I don't need you to ask me if I'm alright." I snapped. I saw a bit of betrayal there.

_Damm!_ Then he returned the gesture with his own glare.

"Fuck you Gary! I was just being nice. Jesus! It was a Yes or No question! Not your bloody deepest darkest secret life." He snapped. I could see in the corner Jimmy was fighting to laugh at the comeback that Petey gave to me. "Anyway, if you had enough time being an asshole then would you like to come with me and Jimmy to get lunch?" Petey said .  
There was so much I could of said there like 'What? you say fucking dipshit Femme-boy?' or 'Like I would go with you and Jimmy!' But all ended the same with me probably getting my ass kicked.

"Na, I mine fine. I'll just go and tell the nurse about...this." I pointed over to Bif.

"Oh...I completely forgot about him" Pete said dumbly. "All right then! See ya! Come on Jimmy." Jimmy gave a last glare at me before walking after Pete.

_Damm! Why am I so shaken by getting knocked down like that...sigh. Never mind. Such a question better left unanswered. How was Pete so strong and flex? How could he fight? Why did he go to Happy volts Asylum? Why was with the crazy eye, And what was his last pill med that he never told me about?_  
_Petey... You're not boring at all!_

To be contiued...

Words: 1,129

WAAAAHHOOO! PETEY KICKS ASSS! Look out for chap 6!


	7. Chapter 6 Just need to know and confused

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy! CHAP! 6!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 6 Just need to know and confused

Gary's POV

It was close to 5:30 pm and Petey still had not come back with Jimmy-boy. I was looking around the room near some stuff in hoping finding something out about Petey.

_I wonder if I could find the un-named pill bottle?_

**'You know maybe if you asked him then maybe you won't get into trouble later on?'**

_Shut it! I'm looking for it, whether you like it or not._

**Maybe will find a sex drug to get us high and get with Femme-boy!**

_...No._

**WHAT!**

_You heard me! NO! I'm not getting with Petey, alright?! I don't even like him like that!_

**'I think you would freak him out if you did, honestly.'**

_What's that suposed to mean!?_

**'Nothing! However, the fact is still the same; you can get into trouble if we get caught, so do the smart thing and ask?' **

**BECAUSE IDIOT If he did then it might bring up wanted past, and here I thought you were suppose to be the smart one. **

**'****Well at least I'm not talking about having sex with Petey in bed in a-'**

_BED!_

**'What?' What?**

_Femme-boy his medication from a box under the bed! Maybe the other pill was there!_

I ran over to the bed and looked underneath it and BINGO! There was the box of medication! I brought out the brown shoe box, and placed it on top of the bed. I ripped the lid off to find the medication was still there and intact. I found the more medication that Femme-boy went on about earlier, but there was one that stuck out the most. The bottle was completely white, and it looked like the size of a can of soda! No writing either! No prescription information or even a name! Just a white nameless bottle.

**Was that it? COME ON! AT LEAST HAVE A NAME! **

**'Maybe he doesn't want people to know, so he took the label off.'**

_Wait there was a note!_

On the pill bottle a piece of paper. Gary took the note offof the bottle, unfolded it, and started reading...

**Gary,**  
**I knew your curiosity will get the better of you, so I took the liberty of taking the label off the pill bottle since I don't want anybody to know about my secret medication! This medication was done for me specifically and not you! This medication will have no effect on you! Now what you going to do about it na na na na-FUCK YOU! You won't ever know!**

...CRUNCH!...

"THAT LITTLE FEMME-BOY DIP SHIT SICO!" Gary yelled and threw the crunched up note at the wall.

**WHAT!? HOW DARE HE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! **

**'Just a minute ago you were going on about having sex with him.' **

**SHUT UP! **

**'But you have to admit...it was pretty clever of him to know that you would eventually be snooping. He really knew us better than we thought.'**

_I don't care! I'm going to see this through to the end!_

* * *

-8:48pm-

Petey POV

"Oh my god that was FUN!" I laughed with Jimmy.

"And then when we splat the rotten egg on the night watcher! His face was priceless!" Jimmy yelled. We just finished a prank that involved a rotten egg, spray paint, and a stone.

"Anyway, we better turn in." Jimmy suggested making a way to his own room.

"Yeah! We should do that again sometime!" I smirked, and started to walk to my door.

"Petey!"

"Yeah?" I turned to see Jimmy looking at me.

"You be careful...with Gary alright?" He said with a worried expression.

"I ain't no fucking baby Jimmy. I also took Biff down quicker than you ever have!" I stuck my tongue and licked my hand out at him to rub it all over him more.

"OKAY!... Okay." He whispered. I looked harder at him.

"What was the matter?" I asked walking up to him. He looked at me strangely before he grabbed me in an embrace hug tightly. I stood there frozen. Even when I was pretending, no one did show the affection to me except maybe a pat on the back or just a punch in the face; especially, I didn't expect this from Jimmy.

"Just... Just make sure you stay 'alright'." He said quickly as he let go of me, and walked down the hall into his own room. I just stood there dazed in what had happen.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

**WHY DIDN'T YOU KICK HIM IN THE BALLS FOR THAT!**

_I don't know it just... Felt nice._

**'Do you like him?'**

_...No I just think of him as a friend or a big brother really._

**EITHER WAY YOU CAN'T GET CLOSE TO SOMEONE LIKE THAT! REMEMBER? NO ONE CARED ABOUT YOU PETEY! IT WAS JUST YOU AND ME! US AGAINST THE WORLD! **

**'Maybe he likes you'**

_...No, I could see he didn't like me like that._

**I'M BEING FUCKING IGNORED!**

I turned and walked into my room only to be pulled by a strong hand to be placed on my back on the bed. I looked up to see Gary looking at me with his famous glare.

"Hey Gary!" I reapplied with a smile! _I bet I knew why he was angry!_

"..."

"Well, you can at least tell me why you got me pinned to my bed for." I said still holding the smile. I still knew.

"..."

"Cat got your tongue? How about you let me go, and I won't kill you; and will talk like gentle-"

"Why did you go to Happy Volts Asylum?"

I stopped smiling and frowned up at him. _Why does he want to know that? Why does he want to talk about that hell hole?! Why was he so interested now?! About what they did?! What I did?! What I had to do to get out?! YOU DON'T KNOW GARY! YOU HAVEN'T LIVED THROUGH HELL!_

"Well, Femme-boy? You going to spill or not?" He glared harder.

I chuckled darkly. The inner response in me got the best of me.

"You're an idiot."

I knew that got him.

To be continued...

Words: 1,014

O.o Gary is getting a wigal mad! Find out wha happens in chap 7!


	8. Chapter 7 Why It's BetterNot To Ask

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy! CHAP! 7!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 7 Why It's Better...Not To Ask

Gary's POV

Just then the door opened to a sertan Femme-boy. I lashed out by his wrists and pinned him to his bed. Since it was closer. I pinned his body down, so he couldn't kick away. He just stared up at me with a smile like he knew something...

_Wait! Does he know about me looking through his stuff?_ I glared at him, and he just kept on smiling...

_Now I thought I was scary, but that smile of his could make a baby cry. Hmmm...What about Happy Volts Asylum?_ _Femme-boy better release that information! MAN WHEN I GOT MY HANDS ON HIM I WANTED TO-_

**RUN YOU HAND ALONG HIS BACK AND DICK AND-**

_SHUT UP! _

**'You really need to control your mood. Was it the time of the month again?'**

_Fuck off!_

**I'll give you an example: first you like him, and then you act like you hate him, and then you like him, then hate, like, hate, like hate,...see the picture? Make up your mind or something! Anyway, Gary it was a joke! You're really not an idiot, so don't have to be so uptight.'** **Who said? I thought he was an idiot when he denied his emotion of love, but I do have to agree.**

_I don't care about that! I'm going to find out about everything to do with Petey and his medication as soon as soon as possible!_

"Why did you go to Happy Volts Asylum?" His eyes widened at the question.

_Was it really that tabooed to ask that?_

**'Are you that much of an idiot? God, you're such an idiot! You don't just ask something so personal!' Maybe it was a good thing? At least we'll know. **

"Well. Femme-boy? You going to spill or not?" I said impatiently. He chuckled darkly then in response...

"You are an idiot."

**'There! See? There was something we agree on!'**

"What did you say Femme-boy?" I growled at him.

"I said... YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" He yelled at me. I was caught off guard by the amount of strength Femme-boy had. He got his leg out and pushed me away. Making me let go of him and fall on the floor. Petey then came over and straddled me and held my wrist in each hand. At this point I could no longer move. I then caught something wrong about our position. He was right on top of my heated dick from the friction.

**OH YES! IF HE MOVED JUST RIGHT THERE WAS GOING BE MOANING TONIGHT! **

**'I think you're going to have to save your hard on for later.'**

_Oh god s-shut up!_ I ignored my little problem and stared at the angered glare looking at me.

"Well, Femme-boy, enlighten me! Why am I the idiot?" I said.

"Just because you found out where I went to and what I have done doesn't mean you need to go and ask about my private life! I never would do that to you, because I know it was hard for you to talk about." He finished.

"Awwww Femme-boy cared about me. Oh I'm soooo touched, but I'm interested, and I am going to keep asking until I get what I came for." I smirked. Femme-boy did move nor speak. Just held that intense glare at me. "Well!" He didn't say anything for a while. Then he just got up and the pleasure pressure left me.

**OH NO THAT FELT SO GOOOOOOOD!**

I ignored my inner thought and got up as well. Pete had went over to dorm desk and pulled something out.

"Sit." He ordered. I was not pleased to be ordered but never the less I did what he asked. I sat at the end of his bed which was opposite to Petey. Petey came over to me and held some kind of photo in his hand to my face. He looked at it with a sad intention. "What I'm about to tell you can't be told to anyone. Not the Head master, Jimmy, nobody." Petey said.

"Like I would, Femme-boy." I said. However, his glare hardened.

"This wasn't a joke Gary! We, sico's alike are different in more than one way! There is you who have to do every idea that comes to your head, and like to torment and hurt people, and don't try to deny it Gary! I know what you're like." He said.

"Okay! Fine!"

_***Mention of rape and abuse***_

"Anyway, I was eight years old when my mom got re-married after dad died and-"

"Wait! I only asked how you got into the Asylum. Not you bloody life story." I snapped.

"If you what this whole thing to make sense then shut up and pay attention!" Pete growled. I snapped my mouth. "Now, after my mom re-married...He was... a great guy. He would play with me, talk with me, and my sister. She was six at the time. Anyhow, this is a picture of my family." Pete said smiling.

I took the picture to find a white guy with black hair and was blue eyed. _He seemed nice._ There was a light brown skin women next to him with brown hair and was browned eye. _Now I know where Petey gets his charm from._ There was a younger version of Petey in the picture and he was standing next to the girl. They both looked similar to each other other but the girl was smaller, and had a dress on. _Okay. Lovely normal family but was does this have do with anyth-_

"That was until he started showing his true colours." That shut me up. I looked to see Petey looking at the man in the picture with so much hatred. "Rick is my step-farther. That's him. It just...started with the littlest stuff. First it would be like the accident that a little kid would do when they were younger like the rules stated: no running in the house, eat your vegetables, don't break this, go to bed, brush your teeth, etc, etc, and etc,...parents were suppose to put force into their arguments, but he would...abuse me." I didn't think I heard that right.

_Abused?_

"He would do this stuff with me sexually when mom wasn't watching or whenever he could. One time, I wasn't eating enough food because I was sick. My mom was going to let me off, but Rick grabbed my knee under the table and squeezed it really hard. He said 'Now Now. That's no way to waste food! Eat and you'll feel better!' I could hear that sickly anger, behind that bastard's voice, so, I shut up and ate...only having to puke it back out afterwards."

_Why do I feel this is still just getting started? _

"Day after day it all just kept getting worse. He would slap, hit, or punch me to get me to do something. I would have put up a better fight , but then he started to threaten my sister, Amy. One Day Rick got really drunk while mom was out. He got one of those metal bats in the cupboard and started to hit me with it." He choked back a sob. Now I could see Pete's eyes were covered in wetness. I don't know what I do! "He st-arted t-to make me take my clothing off in front of h-him and Amy. He said if I didn't h-he would hurt Amy, s-so I did."

"Femme-boy...you don-"

"NO! I-I never t-told anyone so." He brushed away the waterfall. "Anyway, Rick started to get physical and started t-touching me up and it was a-as...well you get the idea. He started saying stuff like-'That was right you little bitch!' or 'Be a good little boy and it will be over soon.' But what was worse he made Amy watch. Rick made an eight year old watch. Amy had enough and started to attack Rick, but it really didn't do much good, but it did make him angry. So, he left me and started to hit Amy. I was still weak from...what he did and grabbed the bat. I hit him over the back of the head with it, and I shouted at Amy to run. She ran behind the couch. I looked back at Rick who started to get up. Then...I just...lost it." He said, curled up into a ball on the chair.

"What do you mean?"

_Oh god please don't let this get worse._

"Once I started to hit him I...just couldn't stop. I kept hitting him over and over and over. There was so much blood. Amy kept yelling at me to stop. Rick was already unconscious, but..." Petey looked at me with tears falling down his cheeks and ever so slowly, smiled. "It felt so good. You know? That was where it all started, my pleasure...is the blood of my victims, the pain I gave to anyone that desired it. My anger drove me Gary." Petey then looked down again. "It had." He said quietly. "When mom came home. She found me and Amy curled up on the staircase. Amy was still crying and I only had my T-shirt on and blood on my body. After that, Rick convinced everyone that I was a sico. Amy didn't tell the whole truth and said I started hitting Rick with the bat, that got my into the Asylum. I found out later that he threatened Amy that he would kill her if she told the whole truth. Mom, was never the same to me. I spent six years at the Asylum and not one of them visited me, but Amy sent me a letters everyday and still does! Then I moved here." Pete said finally.

I just stared.

_What could I say?_ 'Oh never mind Petey! All of it was in the past!' or 'Suck it up Femme-boy and be a man about it!' Femme-boy. This kid got abused and raped within a two year span and hasn't seen his sister in so long. I didn't what to do or say.

**'I think you bit off more than you could chew Gary.'**

_Uhh wha-_

**'You got what you asked for! You asked Petey something that we didn't know about and you don't even care.'**

_What! Yes I-_** '**

**No you don't, because if you did you would have said something by now. Not staring off into space.'**

"Ummm well I Femm-"

"I don't need you sympathy Gary. I'm sure you wouldn't want to!" Pete said coldly. No kindness and no compaction! No 'Don't worry Gary I'm fine!'

_I just didn't know what to say._

To be continued...

Words: 1,757

...Poor Pete... Gary is such a hateful prick! Find out later in chap 8!


	9. Chapter 8 Resolved Friendship

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy! CHAP! 8!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 8 Resolved Friendship

Gary's POV

After I found out how Petey got into the Asylum, which was three weeks ago, Petey was more...distant. Jimmy-boy was still out with that bitch of a girl called Zoe, and I'm certain they haven't seen Petey in a while either. Whenever I saw Pete he would turn and leave like coward... The old Petey would do something like that.

**'You know...you're not making it easier on him by not talking to him.'**

_Why the fuck should I care?_

**'Oh, I don't know? Because he was crying when he told you the most horrific story about his past and you didn't say anything!'**

_So? I don't care about him._

**OH COME ON GARY you know that's a lie he-he. You just loved it when he was that fragile right in front of you AND OH GOOD when he sat on top of your waist you loved it! **

**'Shut up! Your not helping. If you want to fuck him you have to consider how he felt first...Or have you already forgot what he told us?'...**

**'That was what I thought, and I knew you're lying Gary. You do care.'**

_Why should his problem be any of my business!?_

**'Because! You asked for it. Because! He was someone who cares for you. Because! You like him back. Because! If you don't you'll be stuck with the horny bastard and I over here for the rest of your life...alone.'**

No matter what I thought he was right on some level that Petey did care for me. Even though I never did for him...

_Damm. How can he stand me for so long?_ Then it hit me! Without him I would be in the gutter. His laugh...it just made my heart go faster. Every time I hurt him it made the pain twice as bad, and his smile...

_God that smile. Femme-boy what are you doing to me?_

I was lost in thought when I realized that I was at the library. I had to prepare for some work in Science class.

_Great! Stupid-lazy-fucking-teacher! Making me come here for bloody work! I just wa- _Suddenly I caught a glimpse of Petey sitting at the far end of the library reading a book. _Oh god?! What do I do? Wait? Why am I like this? I don't need to worry. Just be my-_

**'Act anything, but yourself.**'

_You again!_

**'Yes, me again. Look let me give you some advice.'**

_Why should I?_

**'Why should you not? Anyway, just try and think of him before you blurt something out that you'll regret.'**

_Grrrr FINE! _I walked over to Petey, and took the seat opposite of him. Petey never once looking up.

"Oh! Femme-boy reading porn behind that book?" I smirked. No reaction. "Well. I don't see why you're stuck in here. Why don't you get out and about?" I said losing my smirk. Still no reaction. "Look Femme-boy yo-"

"What do you what?" Pete said sounding irritated. Guilt started to tease me. 'try and think of him before you blurt of something you'll reagret.'_._

_..Okay then._

"Look. Femm-Petey, I just wanted to say that I'-m-m sor-ry for that thing a-and. Well..."

_G__reat now I'm acting like a fucking bitch. _

"Anyway, just to let you know that if you want-"

"If this is about finding about that so-called thing then don't bother!" Petey shouted not once putting the book down.

"I'm not being sympathetic Petey. I'm just saying that...look, I like to get to know you better, and from where I'm standing you need someone to talk to." That was all I got.

_Come on Petey! Just say "okay" again! Please!_

It was a while before Petey looked at me with a narrowed eye. It was like he was peering into my soul and then he gave that same small cute smile.

"Alright Gary. Friends?" He held his hand out for me to shake, and I took his into mine.

"Friends...But I can still be an ass can't I?" I smirked. That got a chuckle out of him.

"I would never have a complete stable and big softy Gary, so don't worry there." _We both agreed on something._

"So looking forward to Halloween Femme?" I grinned remembering last year. I could see a visible shudder.

"Seriously? You just had to bring that up?"

"YES!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Many people around glared at me. I saw Petey trying to stiff a laugh.

"It's not funny."

"Oh well, so about Halloween...I'm thinking of you, Jimmy, and I are going out an-"

"Oh come on! I Ain't going with him! I loathe him!" I glared, but Petey just glared harder.

"As. I. Was. Saying...we go out and play a very, very large prank on the Greasers! You in?"

"Ohhhh, since when did you become a naughty boy Femme?"

"Since I stopped taking certain medication." I decided to change the conversation.

"How was your sister?"

"Good, she was with mom and R-Rick in France, visiting an Ante. She'll be back after Christmas."

_Great he strutted on the name. Wait ...wait France?_

"France?"

"Oh my dad was originally from France, so yeah."

_Now I want to ask a question and then some! God! Secret Medication! What happened in the mental Asylum, and what about his dad? I just wanted to know...but I can't push him._

"Well Halloween was in a day or two, so you better find a costume...unless you want to-"

"No. Way. I'm picking out my own costume, thank you!" Petey pouted. "And I suppose you'll be wearing your German outfit."

"You can't dis the German outfit. It is amazing!" I said dramatically. That only made Petey laugh.

"I gess I'll see you later then?" Petey said getting up.

"Yeah, See ya!" I smiled. Petey gave me a little smile and walked out.

**'See that wasn't so bad.' Did you see him? **

**OH GOD HE WAS SEXY WHEN HE LET THAT SMILE OUT!**

_...Yeah._

* * *

-Outside the library-

Petey's POV

_I can't believe it! He actually came up to me and apologized! He never apologized to anyone!_

**'Maybe he was a lot better than we thought.'**

_You don't think he was just doing this because of what I told him?_

**OF COURSE IT WAS!** **'You never know.'**

_Maybe...maybe I like him a lot. I do know that._

To be continued...

Words: 1,041

FIND OUT WHA HAPPENS! CHAP 9!


	10. Chapter 9 Trick, Prank, SHIT! Part 2

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy! CHAP! 9!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 9 Trick, Prank, SHIT! Part 1

Normal POV

It was Halloween! The time when the jocks, the greasers, the preps, and even the Nerds go around doing all kinds of pranks on the school ground and even in town! Tonight was a special night to see if Petey could pull of a prank!

Gary was in the dorm room putting some finishing touches on his German outfit, and testing his voice. "Wavt ta go treating yha?" Gary said in a fake German accent while looking at himself in the mirror.

"You know, even though you're not actually German you make a very good impersonation of one." A voice said from behind him.

Gary turned to see Petey dressed in black trousers and a black T-shirt with a black cowboy hat. He also had black paint covering his whole face and neck. He had a black belt made of metal spikes and leather, and there was a few bits and pieces attached to it. Gary would rather had him in the pink bunny suit, and grumbled to himself how much of a rip off Gary got for the suit since Petey only wore it once.

"Why ain't you wearing the bunny costume?" Gary asked. Pete snorted and crossed his arms.

"I ain't fucking wearing that shit! You made me wear it last year and if you try to this year, I will send you to the emergency room permanently!" Petey glared with his crooked smiled.

"Well, well, well Femme-boy! Looks like you're ready to go and meet the big boys now eh?" Gary said. Petey gave a nod and tillted his head slightly to the side.

"Haven't I already done that?" Gary of course had not forgotten the fight between Petey and Biff.

"Oh my little Petey! You're all grown up!" Gary let out a fake cry.

"Shut it Gary! Piss me off and you might get the same treatment as I am about to give those losers tonight!" Pete threatened.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Easy there _friend_! It was just a joke."

Pete however, knew full well that Gary can't talk civil for too long, so they sort of have to talk to each other like nothing had changed. Gary talk's nice to Petey one minute and then act's like an ass the next. Gary finding out about Petey's past made Gary back off a little on his sarcastic jokes while Petey knew full well what he was doing, and their _so-called friendship_ was just taking some time to get use to. Gary sort of felt sorry for Petey and wished to do something about it, but could never approach the subject without hurting him. Gary just didn't know how he felt around the boy.

"Yeah, sure! Heard that one before. Anyhow, have you see Jimmy or Zoe? They need to hurry, so we can go and do some pranks." Pete said.

"Oh so you want Jimmy-boy and the Zombie with us eh? I thought we could spend quality time together." Gary said placing his hand over his heart.

"You wish! I need them for the prank." Pete said smirking.

"Oh really? I thought I was the one with the brains." Gary frowned.

"Maybe, but you never gave me the chance, and your ideas generally get others into physical pain! Oh Well, I do enjoy that at times too, but eh I ain't up to it. Plus, I haven't been around them lately so yeah."

"Well, if I'm not needed then why do I need to come?" Gary crossed his arms as Pete walked over to him and swung his arm over Gary's shoulder. Gary felt uncomfortable with the contact.

"Because Gary, you knew you want to come." Petey whispered in Gary's ear as with his warm breath. This sent shivers down Gary's spine.

**Mmmmm yeah now on the neck mmm.**

Gary shook the thought out of his head. Petey took his arm off, and walked to the front door. Gary could swear he was moving his hips side to side on purpose for show. Pete casually turned his head just enough to look over his shoulder.

"And besides...What else are you going to do other than thinking long non-realistic ideas that you need others to help you with? I think it will be much more fun to watch other peoples torment." Petey finished and walked out the door. OH How Gary loved this new Petey!

* * *

-Outside the building-

Outside was Jimmy and Zoe having a...make out session. Jimmy was in his Red ninja outfit. While Zoe had a bunch of ripped cloths and make up to look like a zombie.

Gary let out a cough which caused Jimmy and Zoe to stop what they were doing to see Gary snickering while Petey rolled his eyes.

"It was nice to see that some people can make out with others, while we watched." Petey commented with a dull note.

"Ummm sorry" Jimmy said as he looked at Gary and glared. "Why is he here?"

"Oh Jimmy-boy!" Gary pleaded. "This pains me to think that you don't care about me."

"Knock it off you two." Petey said getting the boys attention. "Anyway, I need Gary to come along for the prank for the greasers. Also, and unattended Gary is a dangerous Gary."

"I can handle myself thank you femme-boy." Gary sneered.

"Sure you can." Petey rolled his eyes not believing a word Gary said.

"Wow Petey you've changed. You're more..." Zoe trailed off.

"More bolder?"

"Yes! Especially with Gary."

"What does that mean?!" Gary glared at her.

"Easy Gary. She sees you as the one who can't grasp sarcasm, and you use it every day!" Pete yelled at Gary. Gary turned and mumbled something about 'bloody-Femme-boy-smart-mouth.' Jimmy decided to interrupt the two love-birds.

"What prank?"

"Oh come on Jimmy! I have the perfect one!" Petey took one of the items from his belt and ripped the packet open. Gary, Jimmy, and Zoe wished he hadn't done that. The smell was absolute revolting. It smelled worse than dog shit mixed with rotten garbage and seaweed.

"OH PETE! WHAT WAS THAT!?" Jimmy yelled coving his nose. Petey didn't seem to mind and that just freaked everyone out. In fact it just made Petey smile.

"Lady and gents! I give you... The Ultimate Boom!" Pete said heroically. A darfted pause went by.

"The what?" Zoe said behind her nose.

"I'm just curious how you managed to get this together without puking." Jimmy said.

"This. Is the prank we're goner pull on the Greasers." Pete smiled.

"Why the Greaser's?" Gary asked.

"Because I still remember Johnny trying to hit me with the bat, and I think scaring him wasn't enough." Petey said as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what did you put in it?" Zoe asked.

"Well, since the Greaser's love to keep up their looks with gel and shit I put the worse possible smells I could think of. Dog shit, old food, seaweed, and for an extra measure I cut up the PE teacher's socks! I also put permanent dye colours, regular paint, spray paint, and vinegar with baking powder for the final touch." Petey grinned proud of what he done. They all stared at him like he was insane.

"You. Put. All. Of. That. In. THERE!" Jimmy yelled at him. Everyone knew about the PE teachers socks. It said that he had never washed them in years. "How did you even get his socks?" Jimmy asked.

"I have my ways." Petey smirked.

"Femme-boy... I'm SO PROUD OF YOU!" Gary yelled at the top of his voice. Petey just looked at him.

"Yes Gary, your praise had been noted." Petey said dull noted.

"Okay, we've got the fire power, but how are we actually going to do this?" Jimmy said. Petey closed up the packet and pulled out a small map.

"I thought of that too. They always, on Halloween, go to town to have riots and do their own thing, but they leave their base unattended. So once they leave, we sneak in and place the trap with the TUB."

"TUB?" Zoe asked.

"Short for The Ultimate Boom. Anyway, the cameras are already inside. I've already hooked the cameras to my laptop to record, so when the show starts, if we miss it. It would have all ready been rerecorded." Petey said. "Here are the places around the house were we should put the traps." He pointed to the map.

"Ummm, How did you find out about the inside layer of the Greasers Base and managed to put cameras in there?" Zoe asked.

"I have an... Old cell friend who knew about lock picking." Petey said. Jimmy and Gary knew instantly that the guy must have been from Happy Volts; however, Zoe was confused.

"Petey can I..." Jimmy indicated to Zoe.

"Yeah, as long she doesn't tell anyone else, but do it after." Jimmy nodded.

"Wait. After this is all over, won't the Greasers find the cameras and trace it back to your laptop?" Gary asked.

"Not really. After the fiasco, the greasers would be too busy going around making demands on who actually did it, or cleaning up the mess. By then I'll sneak in and collect the cameras. Even if they managed to find out who it was, they still need to actually go up against me...and that was definitely not a good idea, and you guys would be in the clear."

"Well. I think this was a full proof plan. Let's do it!" Zoe yelled.

* * *

-Near Greasers Base-

Gary's POV

Well the-all-started-Greaser's-boom was a go! I even had to admit it was a brilliant idea. We made our way to their base to find that it was deserted.

"Okay guys, Zoe stay by the door and call if you see them coming. Jimmy, Gary, and I will go around the rooms and place traps. If they come early make a run for it out the back. Got it?" Petey said and Zoe nodded her head.

We made it through the doors while Zoe stayed behind at the front door. Petey handed some booms to Jimmy and made his way to the bottom floor while Pete and I went up the stairs.

**OHHHH THIS SO EXCITING!**

**'Yes!'**

_Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate. _

I took some booms and went into the bathroom. I opened the cabinet that was above the sink, and placed a package inside. I made sure it didn't push the cabinet door open and just enough to fall over the edge. Femme-boy came in and placed a camera over the edge of the door in the corner.

"I've done my lot." I said. Femme-boy just nodded. We're about to go down stairs when Zoe yelled.

"THEIR COMING!" I didn't know whether to feel excited or negative. I looked over the banister to see Jimmy-boy was on the bottom floor.

"Quick! Hide! Zoe and I will wait out for you!" I just nodded.

"Come on we got to hide." Petey stated. He led us to a room which looked to be like some kind of bedroom...well supposedly. Then I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Alright lads another Halloween in the pocket." A greaser said. I couldn't tell who though.

"Quick! In the closet!" Femme-boy said.

The closet was big enough for at least one, but it made a tight fit for the both of us. It had three landscape lines to peep through on both doors. I had my back against the left side corner, while Femme-boy was leaning his back on my chest. I had to support the both of us with one hand on the opposite corner, while I had the other on the door knob. It was harder when Femme-boy closed the door. He had his hands on the inside of the door to stop it from opening, but his ass was rubbing up against me, and it wasn't the my belt he was rubbing against.

"Move Femme-boy! You're crushing me!" I whispered.

"Sorry, but in case you haven't notice I. can't. Move." He whispered back annoyed. I was about to retort when two Greasers came in. They were Lola and Johnny. I held my breath, and so did Femme-boy.

To be continued...

Words: 2,027

Ooooo Gary geting it _on_. FIND OUT WHA HAPPENS! CHAP 10!


	11. Chapter 10 Trick, Prank, SHIT! Part 2

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy! CHAP! 10!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 10 Trick, Prank, SHIT! Part 2

_-Rea-cap-_

_"Move Femme-boy! You're crushing me!" I whispered._  
_"Sorry, but in case you haven't notice. I. Can't. Move." He whispered back annoyed. I was about to retort when two greasers came in. They were Lola and Johnny. I held my breath, and so did Femme-boy._

* * *

Gary's POV

_Oh great... Just fucking great! Why did I listen to the Femme-boy!? UH! WHY DID I!?_

**'Because you're an Idiot!'**

_I ain't no Idiot; I'm a genius..._

**'A genius that managed to get caught in a closet with a boy he likes.'**

_I'm not caught... Yet. AND I DON'T LIKE THE FEMME-BOY!_

**'Says the one with a tent in his pants.'** **MMMMM OH BOY I DON'T** **GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THOSE GREASERS. I WANT TO TAKE THE FEMME-BOY RIGHT NOW!**

_...Why do I have such a perverted in-voice?_

**'Beats me.'**

Lola and Johnny were outside and if either one came to the closet... We'll be screwed.

"Oh come on Johnny! You know how much I love you!" Lola purred while walking up to Johnny stupidly, and tried to kiss him. Johnny pushed her off of him roughly.

"No Lola! I'm done with you toying with me!"

"Oh Johnny, playing hard to get are we? I love that." Lola licked her lips. _Ugh! What a whore!_

"NO! Fuck off!" Johnny yelled. However, Lola didn't listen and pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. She bent over and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm Johnny, you know you love me." She started to pull Johnny's jacket off and began kissing him again hungrily.

"Oh Lola." Johnny moaned. _Defiantly quick and a double whore point to her!_ Just then a loud scream was heard near the bottom of the stairs.

"AHHH FUCK THAT STINKS!" Johnny got up quickly and put his jacket on followed by Lola.

_Man that was an eye full._

"Guess one of the TUB's went off." Petey whispered. I looked shocked for a moment because I forgot he was there for a second. Unexpectedly my arousal came back.

_Ughhhhh And I was doing so well._

**OH GARY TAKE HIM. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**

Femme-boy looked up at me with a smirk.

_Oh god his smirk is so sexy_.

Everything about him was just... I don't know.

_Oh Fuck Now I'm acting like a bloody girl, who just had her first kiss. _

But everything about him was... Good and confusing. Especially this new side of Petey. He was nice one minute and the next he acted completly off his rocker. The way he looked at me now was just...stimulating. My mind just went blurry as I bent my head down and kissed him hungrily on the lips. I could feel him stiffen under me, frozen. But he slolwy replied back with his own kiss. He tasted like coco nuts, and I hated coco nuts, but Femme-boy's lips were just pure bliss. And I just couldn't get enough.

He pulled around and leaned into me. Forgetting to hold the closet door as it opened slightly. He wrapped his arms around my neck and opened his mouth. I took advantage and sucked on his tongue. My hands went around his hips pulling him closer on my aching bulge. His hands grazed my touch and moved up to my hair and entwined it with his fingers. I rubbed my hips against his and created friction. Again, Femme-boy seemed to stiffen at my action. I was going to pull away and stop, but he just pulled me tighter and copied the action. That got him moaning. God he was good! I could barley breath when I pulled apart. I breathed heavily as I looked into his brown eyes.

_What was that?...How could he make me feel...like that?_

**'Because you like him!'**

I don't know how to reply to that. I was brought back to reality.

"I think we should get going before they come back." I whispered back. He looked slightly shocked, but he nodded and we both snuck out quietly. The hallway was deserted, and we went down to the second floor with me taking the lead. I could barley smell the boom horror from where I was standing. I went further down to the last flight of stairs, and I stopped at the U-turn. I peeped around, and I could see Johnny, Lola, and the other that got bombed with purple-green hair.

"Ugh What is this? Disgusting!" Lola yelled covering her mouth and nose.

"WHOEVER DID THIS WAS GONNA PAY! I SMELL LIKE SHIT!" One greaser yelled.

"I think this shit had dye in it!" Johnny yelled.

"I'M GONER MURDER THEM!" I could swear that Femme-boy was stiffing a laugh from behind me.

**OH Man! I felt sorry for the guy... Just. **

**'It does seem to be quite funny.'**

"Look, just get a shower before you guys stink the place up!" Johnny yelled at the greaser. The greaser stormed off, taking the foul smell with him.

"God, if he got that just now. Then there's a chance that there are other traps around."

_No shit Sherlock._

"Oh Johnny! Please! I can't go look with you, or this new jacket will be ruined!" Lola cried.

"SHUT UP LOLA!" Johnny turned on his heel and left down the hallway. Lola trotted after him.

"Now was our chance." I whispered to Petey. He nodded back to me, and we both belted for the front door. When we got out we both ran back to the dorm.

To be continued...

Words: 898

Ooooo Gary geting it _on_. FIND OUT WHA HAPPENS! CHAP 11!


	12. Chapter 11 What are you doing?

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Hope ya enjoy! CHAP! 11!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 11 What are you doing?

Normal POV

Pete and Gary ran back to the dorm and entered in silence. The school grounds were bare and no living person was in sight. It seemed everyone had called it in. Pete was tired and confussed after tonight. He ignored Gary as he went and got changed in their bathroom. Pete walked to the desk and sat down.

**Dear Big brother!**

**Hope you're having a blast! Well. I'm not! Where still at Aunts but we will be home soon! So I'll guess I can see some time maybe? i haven't seen for so long big brother. I miss you. It's not really the same without you. But I hope you're doing well. I love you!**

**From Amy! (Little cakes)**

Pete smiled when she put little cakes at the end of her name. He always used to call her little cakes when they were little, or when he still lived with her sister. The letter was short, but it was the thought tha counted and that was all that mattered to Pete. Pete shook his head and went under the desk and pulled out him LP. He entered his password and logged into the camera.

Pete scaned through ths system that was going on in the Greaser's base till he looked up a episode in the works. He click on the film and opend it.

The camera shot was pointed in the Greasers lounge so it's window had a veiw of the kitchen and a bit of the lounge off the right side. But it's main veiw was genual point at the hallway to the stairs and front door. The camera started with Pete's Asylem friend right in front, setting up the camera and placing them in the corner.

He had blue eyes and blond-ish brown hair that came into a poney tail. He had a few spots on his face and he was white. His friend, Ty, was Tech gineus. But he had a terrible Schizophrenia. One minuet he could be nice and then sunddenly lash out violent for no reasons. He got out of the Asylem just after Pete did, but Ty was in there shorter than Pete was.

Pete fast forward the cam to the point where Pete caught sight of them entering the Base. Gary and Pete went up stirs while Zoe and Jimmy went round placing traps. Jimmy put on in the cuboard and one behind a pillow that was on the couch. Zoe had only placed one hanging in the hall was from the lighting.

Then Jimmy froze in the picture and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"THEIR COMING!" Jimmy called out. Even though the video was great, the speech in it sort of cracked when someone sopke. "Quick! Hide! Zoe and I will wait out for you!" Jimmy called out and he and Zoe made there escape. This made Pete think back to what had happend upstairs. In that closet... No. Pete didn't need to focuse on that at all. He shook his head and watched the video.

Johnny and Lola went past the wall up stairs out of veiw. A unknown greaser followed them up stairs while two stayed at the bottom.

"Alright lads another Halloween in the pocket." It must of been the one that went up stairs after Lola and Jonny because the two that were in veiw didn't move at all.

One greaser went off smilling while the other went into the lounge. The one that went off smiling didn't look to see trap that he literally walked right into. The trap that Zoe made. Which was very suprising because it wasn't well hidden from plain veiw. Ended up right smacked into the greasers hair. Green and purple smoke covered his hair and face. Pete burst of laughing when the greasers face turned from a happy one to the most uglist scowl Pete had ever seen.

"AHHH FUCK THAT STINKS!" The greaser yelled. Lola and Jonny came into veiw.

"Ugh What is this? Disgusting!" Lola yelled covering her mouth and nose.

WHOEVER DID THIS WAS GONNA PAY! I SMELL LIKE SHIT!" The greaser yelled which made the LP crake at the volume.

"I think this shit had dye in it!" Johnny yelled.

"I'M GONER MURDER THEM!" The greaser yelled. Pete remeberd that he was on the stairs behind Gary by now.

"Look, just get a shower before you guys stink the place up!" Johnny yelled. Then the greaser stompped off. Which made Pete laugh even more as the greaser lifted his nose like some spoiled prince. Pete prssed the stop botton and closed the LP.

"Having a laugh are we?" Pete whipped round to see Gary shirtless, showing off his white pinky skin with a nice six pack. Pete remeberd those lips on his and his own body leaning up and rubbing up along it. Pete shook his head.

"Yeah. So wha about it?" Pete bit in defence. Gary stared at him with an exprestionless face. "What? Silent treatment now? Fine." Pete snapped and took his off his hat and pulled up his T-Shirt. Pete felt a pressure on his arm as he was pulled round and brought with his back on the bed. Pete managed to pull off his T-Shirt to see Gary staring right back at him. In no less than a second. Gary's lips feel on Pete's.

Pete's eyes widden but surendered into the hot kiss. Feeling his stomach against Gary's and him in between Pete's legs. Pete tangaled his fingures in Gary's soft short hair and pulled hard as they both tounge restalled in their mouths. Pete finally couldn't hold his breath and pulled back breathless.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Pete asked. Gary's face turned serious and stood up.

"I don't know."

To be continued...

Words: 960

Ooooo wow unexspected! Nect time chap 12!


	13. Chapter 12 Notes

OKAY! THIS IS CHAP 12! Hope ya like and send reviews!

Main Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 12 Notes

Gary's POV

The next day. Femme-boy woke up early and left. I was on my own sitting on my bed just thinking something along the lines of

_"W__hat are you doing to me?" Now that was just pathetic. I mean come on who says that?_

**'Apparently you do.'**

_Oh not you! What do you want?!_

**'Just a little chat really.'**

_Well, fuck off!_

**Now, Now Gary, maybe you should just fuck him.**

_I said FUCK OFF!_

I throwed the covers off and got dressed. I looked over to my clock to see the time: 9:30 AM.

_Fuck! I missed first period! Next is... Oh Double FUCK! I hate Biology! JUST FUCKING GREAT!_

I left the room in a sprint. I ran straight to the class room! I realized that I was running to fast and didn't have time to stop as I ran straight into the closed door.

"OW! Fuck!" I rubbed my head and opened the door. I looked to see that many faces stared at me including Mr. Slauter and Jimmy-boy. However, Femme-boy didn't look up. Instead he kept on reading a book in front of him.

"Smith! What is the meaning of barging into my class room 10 minutes after the bell rang?!" Mr. Slauter yelled.  
I rolled my eyes.

"I sorry I'm late for my body examination! Where do you want me to take off my clothes?" I said moving my hands to my top button.

"Enough of your stupidity and sit down!" Mr. Slauter yelled and turned back to the board.

_Asshole!_

I go over next to Femme-boy on his right and sat down.

* * *

Normal POV

"Okay, today we will be learning about the human body. Turn to page 45 in your text books, and read for 30 minutes!" Mr. Slauter ordered.

Everyone in the room opened their text books, and turned to the page assigned to them. Gary gazed quickly over to Petey next to him. He looked at how Petey skimmed quickly over each and every line. Gary was nudged, and wiped his head round to see Jimmy. Jimmy handed him a note for Gary to read.

**_Okay. You know something so tell._**

_Tch! Why the hell does he fucking care about Petey?_

**'Because he's Petey's friend idiot!'**

Gary wrote on the piece of paper, and threw it at Jimmy's head. Jimmy gave a vicious glare to Gary, and read the note.

**_Oh sorry! What? Don't know what you're talking about._**

_So he wants to play like that!_ Jimmy wrote on the piece of paper, and chucked it over to Gary.

**_PETE! Who the fuck else!? I know you did something, because the moment I asked about it he gave me one of his famous 'I don't want to fucking talk about it' looks. SO! What did you do!?_**

Gary stiffed a laugh and wrote a reply.

**_Relax friend! I didn't do anything to Femme-boy. He was still a virgin and if you want to fuck him go ahead, but I am more interested in why you weren't there the other night waiting at the Greaser's base._**

Jimmy looked at Gary with a glare. Only to see that Gary was ginning like a mad cat at him. Jimmy crumpled up the piece of paper, and wrote on a new one.

**_First of all, I don't want him like that. Second of all, we were waiting out the BACK! While you guys went the out the front!_**

Well... That was a good answer. This made Gary fidget, because he didn't know what to say back.

"SMITH!"

Gary bolted right out of his seat. Mr Slauter took the note from Gary and looked at it. He looked red in the fac. Gary didn't know what to do, and Petey had not looked up from his book, but only with a crack of a smile on his lips.

"Ummm"

"Smith." Mr Slauter asked nicely...too nicely.

"Y-yes sir?"

"AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION FOR TWO HOURS!"

Everyone went into a fit of giggles as Gary stared at him with his mouth hung open.

_Oh Fuck!_

* * *

Petey's POV

_I woke up early to get away from Gary. Was that so bad?_

**YES! CONSIDERING YOU LIKE THE GUY!**

_I don't like Gary! I never said I liked Gary, so screw you!_

**Gary will be doing that for you.**

My reply was short stopped when I heard a loud bang at the class room door.

"OW. Fuck!" I heard. Gary? Gary came into the class room rubbing his head. I looked back down at my book and ignored the ongoing student-teacher conflict.

_Idiot! Coming in like a fucking clown._

I felt Gary sit down next to me, and a weird feeling was in the pit of my stomach. The feeling decided to make way up my spine and gave me the chills. However, I pushed the feeling back and kept reading. I then heard rustling pieces of paper next to me. I didn't turn my head, but glanced somewhat out of the corner of my eye. I caught the note being passed by Jimmy to Gary.

**'Do you t-think they're talking about you?'**

_I don't give two shits if they are talking about me!_

**WELL! What if Gary is saying he liked you!?**

_He would never same something like that. Let alone, to Jimmy._

**Have a soft spot for the Jimmy guy eh!**

_...no. I don't. Neither do I fancy Gary either._

**KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT!**

"SMITH!" Gary bolted right up in a awkward stance. I didn't know what came over me, but it was pretty funny.

"Ummm."

_Now this is something new. Gary, the boy not having anything to say!_

"Smith!" _Oh Boy. I don't like where this was going._

"Y-yes Sir."

**OH GOD HE STUTTERED!**

"AFTER SCHOOL DETENTION FOR 2 HOURS!"

_Now that was just harsh._

**BUT LOOK AT HIM!** I turned my head to see that Gary was staring off into space with a gaped expression.

_I'm never going to forget that._

**'That's w-was slightly m-mean.' **

**HECK IF I CARE!**

_That was the best thing you've ever said._

* * *

-In the biology classroom at 3:30pm-

Gary's POV

_I can't believe that he kept me back in this fucking class._

**'Well, you were asking for it.'**

_By not replying to what Jimmy-boy was throwing at me?_

**NO! BY NOT CONFESSING YOUR LOVE TO THE WORLD.**

_WHAT FUCKING CONFESION!?_

**'Oh just ignore him.'**

Right then the door opened. There was Femme-boy!

"What the fuck are you doing here Femme-boy?" I said to him. Petey just smirked at me, and leaned on the side of the opened door. "What was so funny?" I glared at him.

"What? Oh-nothing. Just the fact that you were completely owned by that teacher." Petey grinned. I scoffed at that.

"I wasn't owned!"

"Oh, yes you were!"

"Wasn't"

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"Oh Shut UP!" I stood up. Petey didn't flinch or change that grin on his face.

"Oh well! You know, you could just ditch and come on back to the dorm." Petey raised his eyebrows.

"Oh Femme-boy! You offering something?" I smirked. Petey's face fell.

"No, just saying you're wasting your fucking time on something that wasn't going to make much difference." Petey said and left.

I just stood there thinking it over.

_He came and left. What the hell was he trying to prove?_

**JUST GO ALONG WITH IT! WE MIGHT EVEN HOOK UP!**

** 'That may be nice.'**

_Oh why do I even have you!?_

To be continued...

Words: 1,237

Okay! Find out wha they 'do' In tha next chap!


	14. Chapter 13 Late Night Drinks

OOOOO LETS FIND OUT WHA PETE WANTS OR WHA THEY'RE GONNA DO!

Main Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 13 Late Night Drinks

-Re-cap-

_"Oh Femme-boy! You offering something?" I smirked. Petey's face fell._

_"No, just saying you're wasting your fucking time on something that isn't going to make much difference." Petey said and left._

_I just stood there thinking it over. He came and left. What the hell was he trying to prove? _

_**JUST GO ALONG WITH IT! WE MIGHT EVEN HOOK UP! **_

_**'That may be nice.'**_

_Oh why do I even have you!?_

* * *

Petey's POV

"Umm, when I said 'wasting your fucking time on something that isn't going to make much difference.' I didn't mean you could follow me around and announce to the world your-once again-STUPID IDEAS!"

After I left the biology, he followed me back to the dorm without a word. That was not normal. Especially coming from Gary! He came into the dorm and went under his bed, and out of the blue, said 'LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DRINK!' What kind of shitty game was that?... I wouldn't mind the drink part though. However, Gary giving one of his no-good-smiles tells me something different.

Aww come on Femme-boy! We need to do something. Besides, I'm bored." Gary said. Swings a brown box from side to side, making a clanking sound.

"Well... Fuck it! I'm not 'playing' as you put it." I spat.

"Aww. Femme-boy I thought you changed. Where was the big-bad-ass-Petey now?" Gary smirked sitting down at the foot of the bed. Gary took his shoes off and made himself comfortable. I was getting pissed.

"Gary I'm warning you! I'm-not-playing!" I pointed to the box in front of him.

"Buuut I am playing and repaying you for getting me out of detention!" Gary opened the box up and brought out a vodka bottle. "With interest!" Gary wiggled his eyebrows.

_Tempting._ **C**

**OME ON PETEY. TAKE IT. I LOVE THE STUFF!**

"No, Gary."

"Aww come on! Just you and me. Play Truth and Drink! Come on!" Gary yelled.

_Oh god! He can act such like a whining bitch!_

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE! FINE!" I yelled. I huffed and sat at the top end of the bed and took my shoes off. "Okay? What do we do."

"Ugh... Come on! The name doesn't ring a bell? It's like truth or dare, Femme-boy." He said.

"Thanks for pointing that out Scar-face." I grinned back.

"Ha ha. Okay I'll go first. Truth or Drink?" He said.

* * *

Gary's POV

"Truth." Petey said. _This was going to be fun._

"Favourite colour?" Petey just lifted an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Why the hell would you ask something like that?" Petey laughed.

"You're avoiding the question." I said.

"Ugh fine! It was... Pink."

Tick...

Tick...

Tick...

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD PINK! I SHOULD OF GUESSED!" I laughed. Petey remained impassive the whole time.

"Ha ha. Cough it up. Truth or Drink?" Petey said. It took me a while to gather myself.

"Truth."

"What family members do you have?" That shut me up slightly.

"Why would you want to know that?" I glared. He glared back then smiled.

"You said we should get to know each other better."

_So he wants to play it like that eh? Two can play at that!_

"I have a dad and mom. No other relatives. Before I ask, from here on out we just answer the questions." Petey nodded. "Truth or Drink?

"Drink."

_W-what? I had a question to ask. Oh come on!_

Femme-boy grabbed the bottle out of my hand and placed the box on the floor. He unscrewed the bottle and took a big gulp.

"MMMmmmUmmm. You just gota love that." Petey smiled. "Truth or Drink."

_If I say Truth he may ask something personal. If I say Drink I won't last long if he kept asking._

"Truth."

"How did you get that scar?"

* * *

Petey's POV

I don't know why, but I just needed to know how he got it. Something feels like maybe that it wasn't the best time. He gave me one of his hard glares but...This was different. More like Shame? Guilt? I wasn't sure.

"Let's put it the short version okay?" Gary grumbled. "My dad and I didn't really get along very well, and then we had an accident, end of story!"

"HEY! That was not fair!" I yelled. Gary's head snapped up.

"Oh? How was it not?" Gary sneerd. I leaned in a little.

"Because if it isn't something worse than rape then please keep it to yourself!" Gary's eyes had widened.

* * *

Gary's POV

_How could I forget that? Nothing I got that's worse than that._

"When I was 7, my... Attitude was different they said. So, I snapped. I was arguing with my dad when he was drunk, then he threw me into a glass table. That was how I got it, happy?" I said lightly. Femme-boy was not happy. His face had sorrow written all over it and maybe more emotions. I couldn't tell really.

_Did his eyes hold some kind of sadness?_

**'I guess you finally let it out.' **

**HEY! IT WAS JUST LIKE THE MOVIES! LEAN IN AND KISS HIM! THEN SEX, SEX, SEX AND MORE SEX!**

"Truth or Drink?" Petey covered up his expressions.

"Drink."

The game past between us, never went into anything further. We had finished four bottles and things started to get a little... Tipsy.

"A-nd then I threw the rock, and it went PLONK!" Petey laughed. I seriously didn't understand how we got _this_ conversation started.

"Oh-kay. That was enough drinking. Time for buddy." I babbled and took the glass out of his hand. Petey whined and reached for it.

"NOOOOO!" Petey leaned forward, and leaned into my chest. Frozen, I stared into his brown eyes. Without warning he kissed me forcefully. I was frozen for a second, but shook it off and dropped the bottle, forgotten. Petey sat up and straddled my crossed legs. He kissed me and I kissed back. I went for his neck and sucked on his warm flesh. "Ohhh."

_God he sounds so sexy._

* * *

Normal POV

Petey moaned and rubbed his throbbing erection against Gary's. Gary still at Petey's neck, started to unbutton Petey's shirt. He ripped it off and threw it to the side. Gary stopped sucking at his neck and looked at Petey. Petey. Went at Gary with a hot kiss and started to move Gary's T-shirt, again through it somewhere. Gary and Petey started to hump each other, filling the room with hot moans. Gary pushed Petey onto his back and rested in between Petey's legs. Gary moved his hands to Petey's trousers and pulled them off. Leaving Petey in only black shorts. Gary took all their clothes off, and went to suck at Petey's nipple.

"Hah! Gary." Petey breathlessly said.

**HAY! I MAY BE ENJOYING THIS! BUT DON'T BE A BOTTOM PLAYER TO SOON!**

Petey grabbed Gray's hair forcefully and pulled him up to his lips.

"Ha! Didn't know you like cock." Petey smirked. Rolling his hips up into the exposed flesh. Gary pulled a wicked grin and whispered in Petey's ear.

"What makes you think that? Femme-boy?" Gary moved his dick to Petey's hole. Taking Petey's hips, Gary derived one hard quick thrust.

"HA! God!" Petey arched his back. Petey breathed in sharply and rigged from the force. Gary however, didn't wait. "G-Gary! Wait. S-stop." Petey begged. Gary didn't pay any attention. Petey wasn't going to beg. Not again. And slapped Gary. Hard.

* * *

Gary's POV

I was in paradise! Who knew Femme-boy would be so blissful. He was hot around me, and I didn't hold back. I suddenly felt something hit against my cheek. I blinked a few times, then I got angry. I was about to yell at Petey. Then I saw them... Tears?

"P-petey?" I whispered. He just looked at me like he was angry but his eyed told me he was... scared. His hand shook in the air.

"Gary. J-just slow down." Petey whispered and look down. Petey looked so small. I may have seen him like this when he got picked on, but this was different. I grabbed his hand gently.

"Shhhhh. I won't go fast. Okay." I cooed. He looked at me for a second but nodded. I leaned in and kissed him. I pulled out gently and pushed back in.

"Ah. G-gary." I went like this for five minutes then Petey started to roll his hips with my thrust. "G-go faster." I didn't need telling twice. I couldn't describe it but it was hot. I was close, and I could feel Petey close to. I grabbed his erection and rubbed it.

"HA! OH GOD! Gary don't stop." Petey cried.

"Wasn't planning to! " I moaned. With a few thrusts, Petey came, and I did after. Petey was huffing and had managed to sneak his arms around my neck. I couldn't support myself anymore. I pulled out and dropped on top of him. Petey held me close to him and fell asleep!

_Typical! After everything was finished he just goes to sleep!?_

**AH! YOU HAVE TO ADMIT IT WAS PRETTY HOT!**

_I don't need your opinion._

**'You might want to be careful next time.'**

_Why?_

**'Cause you made him cry.'**

I stopped for a moment. I did make him cry. I looked up at Petey and saw him sleeping soundly.

_Ugh! What kind of wuss have I become?!_

To be continued...

Words: 1,546

OH YEAH! NOT THE BEST! BUT GOOD ENOUGH! Credits for spelling and grammar goes to NephthysPhoenix! ROUND OF APPLAUSE! hope ya liked it!


	15. Chapter 14 Hangover and Yelling

WELLL! Lets see how Pete takes it in tha moring!

Main Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-boy_ - Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful' **- Better Inner self

Chapter 14 Hangover and Yelling

Normal POV

It was 9:30 in the morning when Gary woke up. The two figures were fitted together still on Pete's bed. Pete's still under Gary but further up the bed resting his head on his pillow. While Gary was resting in between Pete's legs and had his head on top of Pete's chest.

Gary started to stir and woke up with a groggy look that said 'I'm-not-a-fucking-morning-person.' He yawed and started to lift himself up before freezing into a stand still. He looked at the person who was lying under him. At first, Gary looked like he was in a confused mental state. But the realisation washed over him like a hurricane.

_Oh...shit. I fucked the femme-boy last night. I... Gary Smith... Fucked... And LIKED IT!_

**AND WOULD DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!**

A sharp pain went straight to Gary's head forcing hime to close his eyes in pain.

_Ughh ow. _

**'Welcome to the experience of Hangovers.'**

_ No shit Sherlock. _

**'Ohh I didn't know you could do alterations?'**

_I seriously don't_ _need this shit right now._

**'Well. You either have to deal with us or with the guy you're laying on top of.'**

With that Gary opened his eyes, and looked at Petey. He looked... Peaceful. Something that Gary never really noticed. He looked at how clear his face was with the rich light brown skin. His breathing was in a deep but slow pace and not a snore. Petey was a calm person... Well is. Sometimes. Unlike Gary; something that Gary can never be. He knew that. Gary can't deny that he had feelings for the other guy, but could never cope with this new feeling. Now having to bury it, and replace it with something Gary knew how to cop. By being selfish, a prick, an asshole and violent. Gary new all that. Gary also knew that he could never be the stable guy Petey was. Well... Sort of. Was? But no matter he will how and will always will be Gary Smith.

Gary looked over Petey and thought: _I wonder why I did it... Tch I was just drunk. Nothing more... But why did I still like it? Uggghhhh Femme-boy! How could you make me feel this way? Make me say all that shit about my dad. Fuck! I sounded like a fucking girl!_

Gary ignored his headache and glared at Peteys still sleeping face, thinking that the glare could make Petey scared, or in some way, make him wake up or look at him like reading a book. Gary couldn't describe what he was feeling to the guy. Hate? Shame? Anger? At Petey or himself?

_God I hate hangovers!_

Petey started to shift his body and his eyes fluttered open. To Gary, the first thing he could only comment to himself was.

_Wow Peteys eyes are really cool. Wait? Why did I just think that?_

"Umm Gary? What the hell are you doing on top of me?" Petey asked. Gary looked at the confusion in those eyes and decided to have a little bit of fun.

"Well, it appears that you and I are in bed naked." Gary smirked. Petey's face just held an irritated frown.

"Oh No! Really?" Petey's lighted up in a sarcastic tone. "I just thought that when I woke up unicorns would be shitting rainbows and crap all over tha place!" Gary lifted an eyebrow. _Tuchee._

"You don't have to over exaggerate."

"Well, mind telling me HOW we got naked in bed?"

"We had a game of Truth or Drink. Then we got tipsy and had sex. Happy?" Gary said grinned, but Gary seemed to go uneasy as soon as Peteys eyes widen and started to breathe fast.

"W-we what?" Gary lifted himself off a little so that he was hovering over Petey with his hands at the side.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Gary said.

"G-get off." Petey whispered.

"What?" Gary said straining to hear him.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Petey yelled. He flipped Gary off, and that sent him to the floor with a thud.

"Owww!" Gary yelled. He was on his back and his right leg was tangled with the bed sheets, but some of the sheets were covering the... important bits. Petey got up with a rush and shoved a pair of boxers on. He turned sharply towards Gary with a face of anger and fear.

"WE HAD SEX!"

"Uhh Yeah? What? First time?" Gary grinned.

"No." Petey dead panned. "My first time was taken by my step farther. Bastard! You're my second. You should be honoured." Petey spat. Gary's face faltered into an 'I'm an idiot when I talk' guilt look. "Did you even bother to use a condom?" Petey said stress.

"No. If you're worried about Aids, I'm negative." Gary said getting up from the floor.

"I'm fucking not worried about aids! Y-you had sex with me without a condom!" Pete yelled at him. Gary wrapped the sheet around his waist.

"Well, you were sort of coming on to me." Petey covered his face with his hands.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! I didn't take them!" Petey whispered.

"You know, you're acting like an old bitch right now." Gary glared at him.

"This. Never happened. Okay? One time thing. Alright?" Petey yelled. Gary just stared at Petey in complete disbelief.

"Yeah...never happened."

"Totally."

"Don't even-"

"Yeah."

"Just keep your body to yourself next time Sico."

"Yeah well-HEY WHAT!?"

"You came on to me! Your fault not mines."

"Oh fuck you Gary "

"I think I was the one doing that." Gary smirked.

"Well! At least I'm not Gary the Gay Smith!"

* * *

Gary's POV

_Ohhhh he did not just call me that._

**HA! FEMME-BOY CAN HOLD AN ARGUMENT!**

**'Aren't we missing something very important here?'**

_Yeah! HE CALLED ME GAY!_

**YOU DID HAVE SEX WITH HIM! AND IT WAS HOT! **

**'What do you think he meant by 'I didn't take them'?'**

_What you talking abou-_ I then thought it over.

"Hold on! You said something about not taking them?" Petey froze staring at me. Not replying. He then turned his still emotion in a hard glare.

"Non of your fucking business."

"THEN WHY YOU FREAKING OUT!" I yelled at him. My temper was losing every second the conversation went on.

"Look forget about... This! OKAY! We just had a one night stand!" Petey yelled at me.

"Oh I believe the one night stand bit, but what do you mean you didn't take the-...Those other pills." Gary whispered the last bit.

"No, it has nothing to do with the other pilsl so just stay out of it!" Petey yelled at me again.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO AVOID IT SO MUCH THEN?!"

"YA DON'T NEED TA FUCKING KNOW!"

"WELL! THAT WORKS DOESN'T IT! SAY IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH NOTHING WHEN IT CLEARLY HAS!"

"OH SCREW YA SELF!"

"Sorry." I snikerd non apologetically. "But I already did that for ya." Petey just growled at me. I just stared at Petey while looking him over.

* * *

Petey's POV

He was looking at me like he was trying to figure something out.

_I really hope he doesn't figure it out._

**WELL! THE WAY YOU'RE ACTING SIGNIFYS YOU'RE HIDING SOMETING! **

**'Ma-maybe Gary w-won't be so bad at th-he truth.' **

**YEAH! LIKE HE DOESN'T REALLY GIVE A SHIT ANYWAYS!**

_FUCK OFF!_

"What you staring at!" I yelled at him. He blinked once. Twice. Then grinned at me.

"You know, you're not that bad in bed."

* * *

Normal POV

The next thing Gary knew, was that he crashed into a wall, head first, by a slap to the face! Gary's disfigured body laid on the floor with nothing but a little shred of bed sheet that covered up the important bits while Petey turned off in a stomp muttering something on the lines of-. 'Bloody-perverted-pussy-nossy-sico-bastard.'

To be continued...

Words: 1,304

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! HAD STUFF TO DO!


	16. Chapter 15 Unwanted Visitors

OKAY! Let's see how Pete is going!

Main Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-boy_ - Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful' **- Better Inner self

Chapter 15 Unwanted Visitors

Normal Pov

Petey in many words was... Pissed. He got dressed and left the default Gary, practicaly 99% naked, in the dorm. He skipped class accidently and missed purposely the next. At lunch Petey stomped down the corridors past everybody in a flash. Everyone moved to the side as if Petey was a plague. Even the Jocks and Bullies didn't want to mess with him. The look on Petey's face said everything. If anyone decided to mess with him. They would be dead before Petey could even touch them.

Petey entered the cafeteria and walked up the food area. Petey looked at the display of food, which was revaluating. The salad had dried holes in the lettuce, the sauces looked like puke, the meat section was swarming with flies and let's not forget the dessert, which had boogers and hair locks in what looked like chocolate pudding. Petey cringed at the sight and got an apple which looked clean enough. He paid and looked to find a table. He spotted Jimmy and Zoe sitting together on a four seated table in the far left back corner. They both sat on the same side facing the exit door. Petey walked over and sat down without a word.

"Hey Pete." Jimmy waved. Petey responded with a nod. Zoe shared a concern glance at Jimmy before looking back at Petey.

"Hay? You alright?" Zoe asked.

"I'm fine. Just a rough night." Petey coughed and took a bite out of his apple.

"OH! Don't tell me that sico-," Jimmy started but got shoved by an elbow from Zoe, and she also held an intense glare. Jimmy realised what he said and spoke again, "Sorry! Pete I didn't mean-,"

"No worries Jimmy and no, Gary didn't do anything."

"Geez." Zoe breathed out. "I don't know how you survive being near him all the time." Zoe said looking at Pete in worry.

"Neither can I." Petey grinned then went back to his apple.

"But seriously. What Jimmy told me..." Zoe trailed off. Petey stopped eating and looked at Zoe then at Jimmy and back again.

"Does that change the way you see me?" Petey asked lightly. Zoe eyes widened.

"No! Just-"

"What? I'm a Sico? So you say I pick up things from Gary as well?"

"No! I'm just saying that even though after what Jimmy told me it doesn't change the way I see you." Zoe said sternly. Jimmy looked between the two in confusion while Petey looked shocked at Zoe's seriousness.

"So...you're okay? After being in a mental hospital for six years it can affect someone. So-"

"Well, I haven't seen you do something 'evil' yet. So I'm cool." Zoe smiled. Petey sighed and smiled back.

"O-kay I'm missing something here aren't I?" Jimmy looked between the two. Zoe looked at Petey who looked back and started to laugh.

"No. Seriously. What the fuck? Come on! I don't get it!" Jimmy yelled.

"Nothing baby." Zoe chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Get a room." Petey stuck his tongue out.

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE PETER KOWALSKIE COME TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE?" Boomed the loudspeaker from the headmaster's office.

"Ugh. I wonder what they want." Petey whined.

"Will come with you! Right Zoe?" Jimmy said standing up and Zoe nodded. The three left the cafeteria and walked down the halls to the flight of stairs.

"Wonder what they need you for? Got into any trouble lately?" Jimmy joked.

"No. Kept everything well under wraps." Petey scoffed reaching the headmasters office door.

Petey opened them and... Wishing he hadn't. Crabblesnitch was seated at his desk with two other men in the room. There was a black haired man with white skin across the room. He wore sick green trousers and a pale white top. He had blue eyes and a disfigured nose. Next to him was a man with blond hair, in black trousers and a black top. Petey knew them both. Dr. Winters and... Rick.

* * *

Gary's POV

"Ughh my head! When I get hold of Femme-boy I'm going to ring his little neck!" I yelled while putting clothes on.

**HE SLAPPED ME! SLAPPED ME! **

**'You're too loud. You both need to calm down for good reason. Getting into his private life was not the best subject to go on.'**

** WE NO EXCUSE TA SLAP US!**

_I can't believe I had sex with him! That little-_

**'You were drunk, so was he. Don't need to get mad but you did like it.'**

_SHUT IT! I fucking don't like him. I don't want or need him. I don't need anyone!_

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" I shouted and slammed my fists into the door. I breathed in and out for a long time. Trying to regain my composure. I felt a sharp pain in my hand as I looked to see that I smashed it right through the door where a large hole now lies. I pulled it out with a sharp inhale. "Shit." I whispered. Looking over all the splints. I flexed my hand to immediately regretted it. "FUCK!" I gripped my hand in pain from the muscle wound and the sharpness moved up to my heart.

_These pills aren't working. Ugh. I need to take some more._

I walked over to the desk and grabbed four pills and swallowed them.

**You could stop taking them! **

**'Now that is a dumb idea.'**

** WHY THE HELL IS IT!? **

**'Remember the last time?'**

** YEAH I REMEMBER! NOW ITS TURING US INTO DRUG ADDICTS!**

_I'm not a druggy. I'll stop when I want to!_

I walked out the room to the boys bathrooms to wash my hand. I leaned down to the sink and washed away the liquid blood and shards.

"Hey, you Smith?" I turned to see a staff member that was staring at me like a piece of meat. _Creep dick._

"Yo. Who wants to know?"

"Headmaster wants to see you." He says and leaves.

_What? That was it? Fucker. Could have told me what for._

I growled to myself and left.

* * *

Jimmy's POV

When I got there with Pete and Zoe, I saw two guys there across looking at Pete intently.

"Ah! Peter, Jimmy and Zoe nice for you to come so promptly. However, this only requires Peter's attention. Jimmy and Zoe can wait outside." Crabblesnitch said.

"Nonsense. Peter's friends can stay. Right, Peter?" The man with black hair smiled.

_Something tells me that this guy is big trouble._

"I rather not have them here." I heard Pete growl at the end of that. Pete's hands were clenched tight and from behind, visibly shaking in rage.

_What the hell was wrong with Pete?_

"Then why bring them here?" Crabblesnitch asked.

"I didn't expect... Unwanted visitors." Pete bit off.

"Peter! That was no way to treat your family!" The black head man scolded at Pete, but I flinch at the glare he was shooting at Pete. It looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"Well matters not. Please Headmaster, can you send his friends out" The other guy ordered. Crabblesnitch signalled Zoe and I to leave.

"See you Pete." Zoe said waywardly. Pete didn't turn round. I expect he held some sort of glare right back at the black headed guy.

"Yeah." Pete nod. "See ya." Without turning around he stated like he was struggling to hold back something. Zoe and I were lead ourself out the doors and closed them.

"Okay. Now that was just plain creepy." Zoe stated quietly right near the doors.

"Yeah. Did you see the way Pete was clenching his fits?" Zoe nodded. "Something's up and going on. What the heck did he mean by family?"

"I have no idea. But I'm worried... Do you think it has something to do with Petey going to Happy Volts?" Zoe asked at me. I stared at the door thinking I could see through it on the other side._ What was going on Pete?_

"Well, well, well, looks like it's my lucky day! Jimmy-boy and his girlfriend are here to play!" A voice yelled sarcastically.

_Oh great not him!_

"What the hell are you doing here Gary?" I snapped at him.

"Hey easy_ friend_. It was a greeting. By the way you act. I'm not surprised that your mother never taught you how to be nice to people." Gary smirked at me.

"Fuck off Gary."

"Can't. Have to see the Head." Gary frowned.

"Oh Got into any trouble lately?" Zoe smiled.

"No. Just have to see him. Sent by one of his dogs." Gary sneered and folded his arms.

"Well, you can't go in there yet. Pete was talking to someone in there." I said. Gary looked at me with curiosity.

"Femme-boy? What was he in for?"

"None of your business." I snapped at him.

"Hey! Relax! I was only asking!" Gary snapped back.

"Some guy in there with blond hair and another with black hair." Zoe said. I thought I was imagining it. But I could swear I saw Gary's eyes widen in fright.

"What did you say?" Gary asked breathlessly like he was holding it in.

"Umm. Yeah said he was family." Gary's head whipped at Zoe. Next thing we heard was a clatter inside the office. Gary ran passed and opened it.

Inside we saw Crabblesnitch holding the left arm of Pete while the blond haired one held the right. The black head guy was sitting on his ass with a few pieces of paper on the floor next to him. Looked like he been punch by Pete by the way the guy was holding his bleeding nose.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The black head guy yelled.

"Enough Peter! What is wrong with you?" Crabblesnitch asked at Pete who was struggling to get free of the two men.

"DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HEAR HIM? HE DID SOMETHING TO MY SISTER!" Pete glared back at the man.

"The boy is insane! I thought you said he was taking his pills!?" The man got up.

"I am! I don't trust you with Amy ever! You fucking asshole!" Pete spat.

_What the hell is wrong with him? Who's Amy?_

"Hey Femme-boy cut it out!" Gary ran over and pulled Pete back out of the men's grip. I stared shocked at Gary at how he was forceful and careful to bring Pete back a couple of steps.

"Who allowed you to enter Smith?!" Crabblesnitch boomed.

"No one sir, but I think Femme-boy here needs a breather from... Him." Gary indicated to the man with the bleeding nose.

_Okay now I'm really confused._

"I think that would be wise." Crabblesnitch nodded. Gary started to pull Pete away. When the man said.

"Boy! You just blown your last chance. You were lucky the judge let you off last time and allowed you to seek help, but you keep it like this... Well... You won't ever be leaving Happy Volts Asylum." The man started to smile in a sick twisted way. "Besides. She is safe with me. You're too dangerous and violent to be anywhere near her. Make no mistake. I'll be sure you'll never see her. That's if... You are willing to be good boy and take your pills... And... Do favours." The man smirked. Right then I knew that man was insane.

_Crazy and sick._

"Y-you... Bastard." Petey growled.

"Peter remember there was a fresh batch in your dorm. Make sure to take them." The blond guy smiled at him. Pete ripped his arm out of Gary's grip and stormed off out of the office.

"I'll make sure he's okay." Zoe whispered to me and ran off after him. I looked back over to the others in the room.

"I think it was time we made our leave." The blond man said and left with the black haired man. Before he could go, Gary grapped the black head man by his left upper arm from walking any further. I couldn't hear anything but Gary was making a low, threat that I couldn't hear. The way Gary's body showed was... unlike him. To go and stop a fight rather than let it play out. The man narrowed his eyes at Gary and walked off when Gary released him.

"Well... That was interesting." Gary smirked, and he was back.

"Likewise, Smith. But thank you anyway." Crabblesnitch sighed. "I called you hear because your mother wanted you to have something." He pulled out a box and placed it on his desk. I could see that it was one of those brown shoe boxes with bits of blue paint on the front.

"What the hell is this?" Gary said looking at the box with a lifted eye brow. Crabblesnitch just shrugged.

"Also, I like you to make sure Peter is well taken care of after this. I seem to have a feeling... That the man is no good."

"Yeah, you and me both."

"What about me?" I interrupted.

"Oh feeling missed out Jimmy-boy." Gary smiled at me. I eye rolled at him.

"You can look out for Peter too. He needs all the help he can get." Gary nodded and took the box. Gary and I walked out of the doors down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" I asked. Gary stopped and looked at me with an unreadable face. His look looked like it held something regrettable, but I just didn't know.

"None of your fucking business." Gary smirked and continued to walk on. "Come on Jimmy-boy! Let's find the Zombie and Femme-boy." He yelled and ran on ahead with his box under his arm. I looked on ahead of Gary and thought to myself.

_Fucking asshole._

To be continued...

Words: 2,270

Things are come togther! LETS SEE HOW IT ALL ENDS!But not to soon!


	17. Chapter 16 Just between us

I HATE THA GUY RICK! Let see wha happens!

Main Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 16 Just between us

Normal POV

Pete ran through the hallways, down the stairs, and across the concrete to God knows where. He jsut wanted to run till he felt exaustion take over him. He crouched over, and began to breathe hard. He saw a nearby bench, and plopped his butt down on it. Pete's head was buzzing with thoughts of what Rick had said in the office. Pete loved Amy so much, that he was willing to put her needs first before his. He was willing to do anything to see her to make sure she was safe. He just hoped Rick hasn't done anything to her. Pete shuddered at the thought of Rick doing something to her, and he would never forgive himself if he had.

"If he did anything, or said anything to Amy I'll kill him!" Pete snarled.

**HOW DARE HIM! YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM! **

**'I agree on some level.'**

_I need to meet Amy, or I'll go insane!_

"PETE!"

Pete looked up to see Zoe running towards him. Pete just glared at her, and this caused Zoe to flinch a little. Pete realised he was scaring her, so he turned hsi face away from her.

"Sorry Zoe."

"No... It's okay. Whatever that guy said back there I am sure was creepy and sounded wrong. So, I wouldn't be surprised if you were mad." Zoe shrugged giving a reassuring smile.

Pete smiled back and schooched over to make room. Zoe slowly sat down next to him, and they sat in silence for a while.

"Do you want to talk?" Zoe looked over at Pete.

Pete just gave a small nod.

"Who was he?"

"My stepfather, Rick." Pete said bluntly.

"What was said back there? You blew your last chance? For what?"

Pete looked over Zoe with tears in his eyes. "He said if I ever want to see Amy again, I had to take my pills, not cause trouble and... do things...for him whenever he was available." Pete choked back a sob.

"Oh Pete..." Zoe embraced Pete into a hug that Pete didn't refuse.

Pete sobbed, because of the pain and price he was paying for missing Amy. Zoe comforted him, and stroked Pete on the head, and made motion circles on his back like a big sister would. Zoe looked up to see Gary and Jimmy over near the entrance of the main building. Gary saw Pete first and ran over with a box under his arm with Jimmy tailing behind. If Zoe didn't know any better, Gary seemed a little tense, worried and scared?

"Is he alright?" Jimmy asked.

"No he isn't you idiot! Come on! I knew you were stupid, but this stupid!? Look at him he's crying like a girl!" Gary yelled at Jimmy.

"Well, excuse me for not blantly pointing out the obvious!"

"GUYS!" Zoe yelled in anger which stopped the two boys from arguing, and glare at her in silence.

"I'm Fine..." Pete croaked and walked away.

"I think I'm the only one who doesn't know what's going on here." Jimmy stated out of God knows where.

"You know what he meant by when his stepfather said something about doing things for him? Gary?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah...The bastard really said that huh?" Gary clenched.

"What?" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy..." Zoe said turning to him standing up. "This has to stay between the three of us. For Petey's sake." Zoe continued when Jimmy nodded. "Can you say it please, 'cause I want to be sure I'm not right." Zoe said pleadingly.

"Before Pete went to Happy Volts, Rick, the guy you saw was his stepfather, would bash and rape Pete." Gary said.

"W-what?" Jimmy whispered.

"And now, since Pete's not there for the fill..." Zoe said wearly.

"Oh god..." Jimmy breathed. "We- we have to say something, right?"

"No Jimmy-boy, we can't." Gary glared at nothing.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

Gary turned to face him in a mock tone.

"Come on, think: 1.) He's a sociopath like me, so there is a hard chance of anyone believing in me or Femme-boy's story, 2.) He was put in there in the first place for protecting his sister, after she lied for him to keep her brother safe. Only, everyone else in court didn't know that. So now everyones got the idea not only was he a sico, but violent as well. 3.) No proof. We can't prove anything. However, if we get into contact with Amy and see if Rick did... Anything to her then maybe they will believe him."

"But why didn't Amy just say it in front of the court then? I mean she would have believed her brothers safety then?" Zoe said.

"She was eight. Of corse she had a hard time in believing anyone could not pass Rick off as a monster. She only thought of her brother's safety after all the abuse." Gary said blandly.

There was silence... nothing was said or wanted to be said.

"That's... there just knowing word for it." Jimmy said who looked really pale.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Gary said.

"Gary! How can you say that!?" Zoe whispered harshly.

"'Cause it' true. The only thing we can do is hope for the best and help Femme-boy. That's it." Gary said bluntly and walked off.

To be continued...

Words: 880

HOPED YA LIKE. Wow things are starting ta get interesting. *evil smirk* stay tuned.


	18. Chapter 17 Walls fall down

HOPE YA LIKEY!

Main Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 17 Walls fall down

Normal POV

November the 20th, Pete had been distant since the visit from his step farther, Rick. Which was about four weeks ago. He had walked off whenever someone was close to him, let alone talk to him! Gary was in the dorm room doing some homework, which honestly, didn't give a crap for reasons 1) He was in his own terms that sum up 'worried' about Pete. 2) He couldn't concentrate on his work without thinking about the Femme-boy every ten seconds.

_567 x 98 + 57= "Gary L-lower." What tha FUCK! Concentrate! Ya don't need him! Where was I... 567 x 98- "Gary, I-I goner come!" OH! SCREW THIS! _

**HA YA CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! YEAH WANT WHAT YA DID LAST TIME. YA KNOW IT!**

_NO! I FUCKING DON'T!_

Gary had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he held the math paper in his right hand and literally crunched it so hard it ripped holes through it. He didn't notice until he had already done it. "FUCK! Come on!" Gary yelled and kicked the desk as he stood.

"Well someone's on her period." A sarcastic tone said in the background. Gary whirled around and stared at Pete that came into the dorm. Gary took one look at him and notices he was sick. His face held some pale features, and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Well if it isn't Femme-boy! How are you?" Gary bit off more than he meant to. Pete seemed unaffected and walked to his bed and pulled his box out with all his meds. "You haven't taken your meds?" Gary asked which he seemed to know the answer already.

"I don't need ta tell ya shit." Pete snapped.

Gary growled at the answer. "I was only asking Femme-boy! You know I have your _best_ interest at heart!" Gary smirked biting every word off in sarcasm. Pete glared hard over at Gary, threatening him to say another word, which Gary took, but didn't show it. Pete stomped into the bathroom next to Gary's bed and slammed the door with a click.

_Humph. Femme-boy so moody-bitchy lately. _

**'Well who can blame him? He met his Step-father who is a complete dick who raped him, turned his mother against him; put him in Happy Volts for six years. threaten to take away his sister and hurt her, put him on more medication than needed and top it all off: he has you snapping at him treating him like nothing has happened!'**

_I-I... _

**OH HE'S FINE! HE'S JUST IN A MAD PHASE! HE'LL GET OUT OF IT!**

_**CRASH!**_

...

...

...

**'Or not.'**

"Pete!" Gary yelled and ran to the door. He touched the door handle to only have it opened before he could. Gary stood and saw Pete paler, or even paler when he went in. Pete's eyes were dilated beyond normal, and he was shaking vigorously. "Pete-"

Gary's guard was caught off by Pete's punch that was aimed at his stomach. Gary cringed to the floor as Pete's knee came and hit him on the side of the face. Gary fell on his side and hazily looked up with the opposite eye open that he was hit in.

**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?**

_Upset or not! He's gonna get it! _

Gary scrambled up and through a hit at Pete's head that he dodged. Gary stumbled into a wall and turned back at Pete. Gary didn't think and just did. Gary tackled Pete to his bed and held him. Gary straddled Pete across his stomach and held both of his hands over his head with one hand. Gary growled and was ready to punch Pete right there and then. Till he paused still holding him in place.

Pete was looking up at him with wet, teary, deafeted eyes. It was shocking to him like this. Maybe when he got picked on, but that was all just an act. This was real. Pete's walls were falling down Gary realised. Pete had now become unstable and too emotional to think. Pete was sick, upset, and angry and Gary had been there to be taken it out on... Like himself.

Like how Gary would hurt Pete with a few kick or punches whenever he kept asking about his pills. Whenever he got annoyed or for even... no reason.

"Pete..." Gary whispered realising Pete's hands. Pete's hands stayed where they were. Pete breaths shuddered as he in inhaled. He silent tears coming down his cheeks.

**'Oh Yes. Just fine alright.' **Gary's invoice bit.

Gary could only watch. He didn't know what to do. Like the time when Pete told him about his past. He just didn't know.

"I hate you..." Pete whispered. A sharp pain went through Gary's chest. He shouldn't feel this, but hearing Pete say that just left a hole. He deserved it though.

"Yeah I know." Gary said gentle but strongly. "I don't know what to do or how to help, but... You're not alone. I'll help anyway I can." Gary looked into Pete's eyes. Given stern narrowed eyes of complete truth. "However, I ain't given ya special treatment. I don't know what going on with you, so just tell me."

Pete looked unconvinced, but he monotone him to get off of him, which Gary sadly did. Pete stood up and walked slightly in front of Gary with his back turned.

"I'm... Pregnant."

To be continued...

Words: 902

OOOOO Serets out! Short I know, but the next one will be longer! SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	19. Chapter 18 Secret out

OOOOH Lets see how Gary takes tha news.

Main Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 18 Secret out

Normal POV

There was... Silence. Just... Silence.

Gary was still sitting at the end of the bed as if he hadn't heard anything. While Pete just stood there with his back facing him with a worried look on his face at whatever was about to come next. Pete knew that Gary was the type that didn't care. He would always fuck. That's all. However, the... Old Pete, the weak one, felt like an old part of him was saying:

_'Maybe he will want to help stay by his side? Help him through this?'_

Or

_'I won't have to do this alone.'_

That what he felt deep down... And he hated that. He hated the need for someone to help him. Even under the influence of the pills. He hated that he still had that part of himself. that old Pete. He hated _everything_ about Gary... But he couldn't.

Pete's heart thumped in time with a humming birds wing beat. Never stomping, resting, until Gary had said something.

"What..." The voice said in a bitter venom tone. The mirror had been broken. Pete... had his answer right then.

Without fear, Pete turned and saw Gary glaring at Pete. Like he had expected this all to be a joke. It wasn't.

"I'm pregnant." Pete said bluntly without emotion.

Gary growled at the tone and shot up. Grabbing Pete's T-shirt and held him close to his own face. "What kind of bullshit are you saying Femme-boy?!" Gary yelled, almost like begging Pete to make sense. It seemed weird coming from Gary. That he would act so unprofessional... well...to his standards, and it seemed to have caught off guard.

Pete... didn't care. It was out. The truth was out. The big secret. The _freaks_ secret. It just had to be said to the very person who: 1) Is the Childs farther, 2) Is a sociopath. 3) Is someone who never wanted kids and finally 4) Never, _never _would expect this from his dorm mate, which happens to be a _boy_.

In truth... Pete couldn't stand it and kept it bolted inside.

* * *

Gary POV

"I. said. I'm. Pregnant." Pete sounded out as if talking to a toddler. My eyes narrowed almost slit like. I was frustrated, angry and pissed.

_I didn't, no, never want this! I couldn't, no, wouldn't believe him. It was all a lie! A lie! _

**'Gary you need to calm down!' **

_This! This-This is not happening! He lies!_

**WHO MAKES UP BULLSHIT TO SAY THAT THEY ARE PREGNANT!?**

_This- this is bad. _

**'No! What's bad is that you had sex with Pete and got him pregnant. Another thing is, you seem to look like a person who's ready to murder right. In. Front. Of. Pete.'**

After that I breathed through my clenched teeth, now actually focusing on him. Pete seemed unfazed by my actions. Like... he was expecting this. I mentaly shiverd at how Femme-boy seemed so calm around me. I loosened my hold on Pete.

"How?" I clenched out. Praying it was all a bad dream.

"I have both genetics of a boy and a girl. I don't know how or why. I just do. When I was in the asylum they took blood tests and found that I'm a XXY." Pete finished still looking dead straight in my eyes like it didn't matter. I rubbed my head.

"Why... Why tell me?"

"Cause you asked!" Pete yelled in my face.

"You punched me first!" I shot back. I was on edge. So close to almost strangling him. Those pills were wearing off.

"Cause I just found out!" Pete yelled.

"Doesn't mean you can hit me!"

"It's your fault!"

"Mine!? How the fuck is it mine!?"

"You didn't wear a condom!"

"How was I supposed ta know you could get pregnant?!" Pete growled at me now. Almost on the verge of punching me again, but he closed his eyes and breathed in and out to calm himself.

"It doesn't matter now. I've said it now. There's no reason for me to get angry at you. I'll just have ta cope." Pete said defeated.

"Wait! Can't you just get an abortion?" I asked. Pete eyes flared up at me in hate.

**'Oh you've done it now.'**

"Oh that will just solve all you're problems hay!" Pete said with a fake sickly smile with loads of sarcasm. _I_

_ wonder if I sound like that._

"Just a quick fuck while we're drunk. 'Yeah! No worries! The little bitchy Petey will never spill. Even if he is a Sociopath just like me!'" Pete yelled then he hid his face in shadows and whispered darkly. "You asshole Gary. You think. That I. Would do that? Even if its partly yours, I'm not intituled to abort things. It's so fucking easy for you to say isn't it." He muttered.

I suddenly felt slight guilt in my chest. Of course he would never reject this.

"Even if I wanted too." Pete whispered. "I can't abort. My body can't handle an abortion. It would be too risky for me."

I could hear just the tiniest bit of fear when he spoke. "How do you know that?" I glared at him. Pete looked up at me with... those eyes. Those same he had shown he was talking about...

_Oh god no._

**'I think Rick... Wasn't the only one.'**

"Let's just say..." Pete trailed off. "I've had a one chance experience." He whispered.

That was I needed to know. I didn't need my mind filled with the horrors of Femme-boy's past. I thought over everything. The... information just seemed... hard to process.

**'What you going to** **do.'**

_I- I don't know. I-I can't deal with this bullshit. _I harshly thought.

"Well Femme-boy." I smirked cruelly. "What do you want out of me?" Pete looked at me. His face was expressionless. However, his eyes told something different. His eyes looked pained, betrayed and lonely. My chest tugged at me.

"... Nothing..." With those words my stomach reached to my throat and down again. I didn't know if I had shown it own my face or not. That one word. That one simple word. Just pushed it. "I knew from the moment I told you you would deny or wouldn't help." He said lifelessly. "I just knew it was best to tell you. Well... now you know." Pete shrugged. "I'll do this on my own. After all I know you just look out for yourself only when it truly matters." Pete said eyes cast down woods. He headed towards the dorm door. My mind was screaming me to stop him. I felt creeped. Someone that I thought could bever understand me. Had just thought me out.

**'WHAT YOU DOING?! YOU'RE JUST GONER LEAVE HIM!" **

I ignored my logical voice... Tried to ignore.

**'YOU'RE JUST GONER LET HIM WALK OUT!? NOT LOOKING OUT FOR HIM ANYMORE!?' **

**IT's BETTER WHEN WE LOOK OUT FOR OURSELVES! **

**'BUT WHAT ABOUT PETE?' **

**I-I don't **

**'Don't care. Right. I forgot. I live my days inside the mind of a heartless bastard.'**

_I can't accept this! He- It- It's his responsibility now!_

**'IT'S YOUR'S TOO!'**

With that the door clicked shut.

To be continued...

Words: 1,190

o.o dear...WELL! I COULDN'T BE WORSE!... right? Find out in tha next chap!


	20. Chapter 19 Thoughts and a box

WAHHHOOO! I MANAGED TA SORT IT OUT AND MOSTLY RE-WRITE EVERYTHING! HOPE IT'S STILL GOOD!

Main Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 19 Thoughts and a box

Pete POV

I just walked away. Walked away, to get away from _him_.

_What did I expect? I know Gary better than anyone. Of cores he wouldn't want this, and hey. It ain't his entire fault. Well most of it anyway. I mean really? What was I hoping for anyway? Ugh! Hope. _Hope_ for what? _Hope_ that Gary would come and help me take care of this? _Hope_ that maybe I wouldn't have to do this all alone? HECK! That's what everyone wants. HOPE! BLIMMING FUCKING HOPE! They use it against you! Make you think that everything's gonna be alright! I HATE IT! FUCK! I hate it that people lie like that! I hate Gary and how he makes me feel this way! God, what am I gonna do?... Well. If Gary won't help me then I'll just have to do it all on my own!_

...

_Then why do if have the need to feel_ so_ empty?_

**HAY! Don't look so glum!** Pete halted his walking and listened into his inner voice. Pete sighed and carried on walking along the beach where he wound himself on.

**HAY! DON'T IGNORE ME!**

**'H-He's going through a tough time r-right now.'**

**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! PETE SHOULD DO THIS! GO BACK THERE AND BEAT GARY UP AGAINST A PULP TILL HE TAKES HIS REASPONSIBILATY!**

... Responsibility?/**'Responsibility?'**

**YEAH! I mean COME ON! It's Gary's kid too! **Pete scoffed.

_I don't need to be look after! And you lot ain't helping anyway!_

**IT'S A GREAT IDEA! **

**'B-but wouldn't th-that make things worse?'**

**... It'll make me feel better!**

_SHUT UP! _

The voices stopped talking after that. _Thank god!_ Pete sat down along the bangs just watching the ocean claw at the sand. Pete looked down at his stomach and placed a palm over the flat surface.

_I'll look after the both of us._

* * *

Normal POV

Gary... In most proper answers to what he was doing. Was thrashing, crashing, braking, throwing, hurling, and bombarding things across the room. Everything that was in sight.

_That little fuck!_

**'Do you really have to ruin the dorm room?'**

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

**HE'S HAVING A CRISISES AND YA WORRIED ABOUT THA FUCKING DORM ROOM?!**

**'He needs to be sensible about this.'**

_That little shit! Getting through me like I was water! Ugh! What the hell does he want from me!?_

**'He has no reason to lie you know.'**

**Point taken. Who would want to make up a story that they are pregnant? But It's too farfetched! He's a guy!**

**'For once. You have said something reasonable and appropriate. Thank god.'**

**HAY!**

_SHUT UP! _Gary out of frustration kicked the table hard enough that he broke through the wood in the side. Pain shot through his lake like a domino run and hissed.

"Fuck!" Gary was getting mad. His pills were not working. He needed to calm down.

Breath. _Calm._

Breath. _Petey._

Breath. _Pills._

Breath. _Pregnant._

_Pregnant._ It made Gary's spine shiver. He wasn't a family kinda guy. He didn't want kids. What could Pete want from all of this? He had to be lying! That little Sico had to be! It was the only logical answer. But if Petey was really pregnant, what then? Gary didn't want any of this. He couldn't stand it. He hated kids. But why would Pete lie about it? _Damm my head hurts._

Gary caught a glimpse of the shoe box that his mother had sent. He didn't really know why he was suddenly drawn to it like a magnet. He been trying to avoid it ever since he got it in the first place.

"Mothers." Gary scoffed. He went over to the desk, sitting down and pulled out the brown box and positioned it in front of him. He stared at it, debating on whether to open it or burn it. Although he really need something to take his mind off of Pete. Gary bit his lips and leaned in the back of his chair crossing his arms over his chest, continuing to stare at it.

"Fuck it." Gary growled and ripped the lid off the box. Gary gapped at what was inside.

"Wha tha..." Gary said slowly. Inside was a well fitted brown snake pattern album book.

"Wha tha fuck..." Gary hissed. _Why? Why did she give me this?_

**'I guess mothers have a really way of giving things at good well timed times.'**

_Shut it._

Gary lifted it the album book and trailed a figure of the cover and opened it. He flipped through th pages. Taking in each picture slowly and remembering what each picture was about. Gary paused his flipping on one page. In the picture was him three years old blowing out candles on a chocolate cake. His mother right beside him, smiling and his dad right behind him smiling. Gary gave a small smile at the memory.

_Those were the days._

The day's when he and his family were happy. Before he started to change into a sociopath. The day's when he can actually look up at his mother and farther with his own smile. Not having to worry or be sad about anything. The smile that was on Gary in the picture reminded him of Pete.

_Pete._

God, he hadn't thought about him till now. He didn't know what to think. Here he is, saying that he doesn't want kids, where as Pete would love to have them. I mean, Pete deserves more than what he's getting. Much more. He couldn't believe it though. Pete. Pregnant. His child. Pete must be scared if he doing all this alone. Pete has been alone for years. His father dies and a step dad comes in and abuses him. Then he get's sent to happy volts for six years. Never revelled his true self when he ate pills. On top of that! Hasn't seen his only loved relative, his sister in over six years and is living with the creep of the guy that raped Pete!

...

_And he still... Wants the kid after everything?_

**'Do you see it?'**

_See what?_

**'You and Pete... Really do well together.'**

Gary stared at the album a little longer.

**'So... What are you going to do?'**

Gary sat in his chair for some time. He stared over at the clock on the desk. 09:34 pm. Pete hadn't still come back. Gary made up his mind... And was out the door.

To be continued...

Words: 1,070

There ya go! Hope ya like it!


	21. Chapter 20 Not perfect but just fine

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 20 Not perfect but just fine

Normal POV

Pete strolled along into town. Passing shops and stores and other things that Pete didn't seem to care about. He wasn't going to go back to the dorm. To Gary. He didn't need him. He didn't need anybody. He was a fighter. A born fighter and he didn't need Gary's help one way or the other. He'll just have to take care of the baby himself. His mind was in his own place so far that he didn't see a guy shove him up against a wall.

"AUGH!" Pete yelled as his head smacked against the brick wall.

"Think ya can just humiliate us like that in front of the whole school and just get away with it?" A voice said. Pete blinked his eyes and saw Johnny standing with a smirk over his face. Pete felt two separate arms pinning him to the wall. Johnny and his grease balls got him cornered.

"And what, Johnny? To scared to pick a fight with me without the help of your minions." Pete snarled.

"Ooo snappy. You showed us up once pipsqueak." Johnny said stepping close in Pete's face. "But I'll teach you to never do it again." He threatened.

"Oh? How you gonna do that?" Pete mocked. The two goons on the side snickered at what Pete said and the sound made his stomach fall.

"Oh." Johnny smiled making Pete's spine shiver, but he stood his ground. He stood up to Eric and people at the Asylum. Nobody was going to stop him from beating the shit out of a grease ball. Then his body went rigged. Johnny had manoeuvred his hand over against his pants and started to unbuckle them. Pete eyes went wide and he began to struggle.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Pete shouted, kicking his feet out.

"I don't think he likes it boss." The guy on the left whined with full of torment.

"Yeah. He can stick up with a bat heading his way but can't keep quiet from a little touch. What a pussy." The other guy snarled.

"If you don't stop fucking touching me I'll slit your throats." Pete glared at each in such a manner that they would be ten feet under in blue flames. Johnny just smiled and started to unzip his pants. Pete knew this feeling, of being trapped and not able to get free. And Pete didn't like it. He would fight, but the baby might suffer more.

"Hay! Asshole!"

Johnny showed a look of confusion before his body went hurling to the ground. Pete was full of shock as he watched Johnny being thrown to the ground. Then in a blur, the left guy was torn away from his arm by a punch and the other was pissed scared that he just ran off.

The mysterious guy kicked the guy who held Pete by his right arm three times in his gut. The guy coughs and groaned on the ground unable to move. Johnny got up and stood to face off the mysterious guy. It wasn't long before Pete got a good look at the guys face, stepping out from the shadows.

"G-Gary."

"You asshole!" Johnny yelled at Gary. Gary just stood showing off his proud smirk.

"Aww. Is tha widdle rapist upset?" Gary asked in such a baby voice, that the babies them self's would be horrified.

"You bastard!" Johnny screamed at an impossible pitch.

"Yes!" Gary yelled. "I'm an asshole. A Bastard! Anything else?" Gary smirked wider. Johnny stood dumb struck and a loss for words. Gary stepped closer to him making him back up. "Can I ask you something? Not that I really need to ask, considering tha position you're in, but. Were you? Just, about to rape little Pete over there." Gary asked in a sickly sweet voice, pointing over to me politely.

_What is he doing? That jerk! I can handle it by myself!_

"N-no." Johnny lied. Gary persted his lips in mock confusion and made an 'Mmm' sound. He turned to me only for a second to give me a once look over, but never reaching Pete's eyes. He turns his head sharply to Johnny's and says in a confused voice.

"So I guess Femme-boy wants ta a piss on the street with his zip open now hu?" Gary asked. Johnny tried to another step back but Gary grabbed his colloer and held him there. "You know. I can be very scary when I want to be, but what's scarier is when I don't know I am." Gary got his hands around Johnny's neck and started to tighten his hold. Johnny started to cough and gasp for breath, trying to peal Gary's hands away from his neck. "So I'll. Ask again." Gary sounded out. "Were you about to rape little Pete over there?" Gary pulled a crooked smile but you could tell that his eyes held so much more.

_He's gonna choke him!_ Pete got up and ran over to Gary and pulled at his arms.

"Gary! Let go you bloody scar face, you're killing him!" Pete yelled.

Gary's eye narrowed at the suffocating greaser. "That's the idea." He seethed. Pete noticed that Gary had only one thought on his mind, and nothing, was gonna stop him. Pete glared at Gary's answer and grabbed Gary's wrists and tightened his grip. Gary yelped at the pressure and realised Johnny. Johnny cluttered to the ground and tripping over his own feet he ran straight into the other guy on the floor. The two struggled up and ran for their very lives.

"Why the fuck did you do that! I could have killed him!" Gary yelled.

"And get the possibility of being thrown back in the Asylum or even prison!" Pete yelled back.

"Oh! So it's my fault now! I just got ya saved from being raped and this is how you thank me!" Gary yelled back.

"I didn't need saving!" Pete retorted.

"Says the pregnant guy!" Gary yelled. Pete face pulled at a shocked expression. Heck. Even Gary was surprised he said it himself. Both looked at each other in the eye, but neither was willing enough to speak first. Pete gulped.

"So?" Pete whispered.

"S-so I umm. Ya were in a bad spot so I help." Gary muttered. Pete stared at Gary. Gary trailed his eyes to the left so he couldn't see Pete stare. Gary was being civil and if he dared... nervous. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Thanks."

"Well I mean come on you being you and I thought you- Er! W-wha?" Gary stuttered.

"I said thanks. Now don't make me say it again." Pete smirked and walked down back the ally.

"H-Hay! Where are you going!?" Gary yelled following him.

"To the dorms. I not gonna sleep out here." Pete laughed. Gary faulted slightly. He heard it. Pete's laugh. It had been a while since he heard that sound. Cheery and alive. _Oh how I missed it._

It was only moment when he remembered what he said. Pregnant. He actually believed in it. That Pete was pregnant. He was never gonna get used to that. A kid. A real life kid in what? 8 months or so. Now Gary was freaking out.

But Gary kept a calm pace besides Pete as they walked to the dorms at school. He excepted this silence as they walked back to the dorms. He let Pete have this round, but he owed him. He'll think of something later.

He then noticed how small he was. Pete was always small. Defenceless. He was only a foot smaller, but that wasn't the problem. Pete is different in so many ways now. His attitude. His personality. Everything. Pete... Wasn't the same. Gary's life... isn't the same. Life is changing fast. Gary noticed this. He and Pete may have their ups and downs but, they were alright. It's not perfect. But just fine.

To be continued...

Words: 1,317

Sorry about th wait ness if ya want ta know tha reasons check my profile! TTFN!


	22. Chapter 21 Hospital Part 1

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! OKAY! Now were getting somewhere in tha story! HOPE YA LIKE! CHAP 21!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 21 Hospital Part 1

Normal POV

The two males slept in the next day. Considering it was a weekend and weekends are to be taken likely. Like... Sleeping in if you're lazy. However, today just wasn't Pete's day.

"BARF!" Pete was kneeled on the floor with his head in the toilet in his and Gary's dorm. Pete had been getting sick in the mornings every now and then. But not like this. It was normally just one or two barf ups and that would be it. Unlike today, Pete had been barfing for about hour and it was seven in the morning.

"I... _Hate_ my life." Pete breathed out in anger. Only a month into the pregnancy, another torturous eight months to go. Pete sighed in relief as he felt his stomach stopped hurting. He got up shaking a little and flushed the toilet, scrunching his nose at the smell of vomit. He walked out into the dorm room and caught Gary sprawled out on his bed. Pete snickered at the sight. As soon as they both got in the dorm last night. People would have thought they could read each other's mind as they both dramatically fell into their own beds, not bothered at all.

Pete then thought back to what happened last night. Gary coming to save him from those greasers. Very... Out of character. But... Nice of him if Pete dared thought.

Pete went under his bed and brought out his box of meds. He needed to check each one.

**_E-Pills_**

**_Do not take whilst pregnant._**

_Well I can't take those._

**_Kava Kava_**

**_Do not take whilst pregnant._**

_I'm gonna be very angry for the next eight months._

**_LPS33401_**

_It doesn't say anything about not taking them. Besides, I would be screwed if I didn't._

**_Smart Drug_**

**_Do not take whilst pregnant._**

_I'm so not gonna be focused on anything._

**_Clozaril_**

**_Recommended to be taken very carefully whilst pregnant._**

_Well. I guess. Instead one a week I'll do one every two weeks._

**_B12_**

_It doesn't say anything... Well that's perfect. The second type of pills I most desperately need and I have not fucking idea if it could hurt the baby. _

"Damm." Pete growled.

"Pregnant hormones kicking in Femme-boy?" A gruff boy's voice mumbled. Pete stared up. Gary was rubbing the back of his head with it still in the pillow.

"No." Pete bit. "I just don't know whether this pill will harm the baby or not, and I need it." Pete strained sitting up. Gary mumbled something unsupportive and groggily sat up. Pete was looking around for something to ware.

"You do realise it still seven in the fucking morning?" Gary snapped.

"No shit." Pete snarled back looking for a T-shirt. Gary growled. He was not to be taken likely when you would piss him off. Especially in the morning.

"You better get the fuck out of here before I beat the shit out of you." Gary said quietly but sternly. Pete wasn't scared. He couldn't give a fuck.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Pete turned with a glare getting the last of his clothes on. Pete grabbed some keys and some money and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked. Even though Pete was pissing Gary off and needed to fight the urge to punch him. Garu still needed to know where Pete was going.

"Hospital." Was the only word Pete said and left was a loud bang.

* * *

Gary POV

"Hospital." Pete said shortly and slammed the door.

_Hospital?_

**'Did that catch your attention?'**

_OF CORSE IT FUCKING DOES!_ I yelled inside my head. Sitting up fast getting my clothes on. _Even after what I did for him last night! The little shit._

**'Didn't you hear what he said?'**

_Yeah. Hospital!_

**'No. His pills. One of them he needs to take but doesn't know whether he can take them.'**

_So?_

**'So?! It might result him into aborting the baby if he can't take a pill that helps him stay alive or motivated!'** I froze at that.

_Would I care? I-I shouldn't. Ungrateful prick. I helped him from not begging raped and this is how he repays me?_

**'You don't sound so sure.'**

_OH! Shut up!_

I got dressed and walked out the door. I passed all the dorms and went down stairs to the main entrance.

_Hang on._ _Why am I even walking this way? Better yet! Why the fuck am I even out here?! _I pushed the doors outside of the main entrance.

I was welcomed this over freezing sense. Cold enough maybe to snow if it rained. I rubbed my hands.

_Worst time not to be wearing gloves. _Which I hadn't put on. Then I cuaght sight of Pete's back walking out the front gate. _Hmm. Might as well._ I smiled devilishly and followed.

* * *

Pete POV

I walked down town to the local hospital, which was about a twenty minute walk. The air was cold as it tickled across my cheeks. I wore a large coat and warm cloths and I was looking out for the local hospital to see if I could get a weekly check up.

"Damm That Gary. I'll kill him one day." I growled to myself.

**WELL! Ya should KNOW! By now tha Gary aint a morning person!**

_No shit Sherlock! Why the fuck did you think I tried to get out of there as soon as_ _I could?_

**'B-but do you th-think it w-would of been n-nice to w-wait for him?'**

_Look. Knowing Gary. He wouldn't really care. All he did last night helped me a little. Nothing more. _

**'M-maybe if you t-talked to him. Th-then he c-could you know-'**

_No. I refuse it. I'm stubborn like that. I'm a sico. He's a sico. We can barely stand each other. End of story._

I came to the front of the hospital. It's rather large. But I couldn't really be bothered to go into ultimate details about it. I walked up the straight pathway to the doors. They opened on their own and I went straight to the reception box.

The women there had long shine black hair going past her shoulders. She wore a light blue purple nurse outfit and her skin was a brownish colour. When she stared up at me, she was chewing on a piece of gum.

_Well that's attractive. _

The women's face was heart shaped and had a piercing silver ring on her bottom lip and had brown hazel eyes. The tag on the women's vest said, Cora.

"Can I help you?" Cora asked very lazily.

"Can I book an appointment today if it's possible, please?" I asked politely. Cora sighed and bent down slowly. I tapped on the extended deck impatiently.

_Damm pills. _

"Sign your details here and I'll see if there's anybody for you today." Cora asked, passing a clip bored through the little hole in the window. I nodded and looked at the clip bored.

**_Name: Pete Kowalski_**

**_Age: 17_**

**_B.O.D: 23/03/1993_**

**_Status: Student at Bullworth Academy_**

**_Any medication or genetic details: E-Pills, Kava Kava, LPS33401, Clozaril, Smart drug, B12, B.C.P. Sociopath._**

Once I was done with the basic details I handed the clip board back.

"Can I get a female doctor as well?" Cora stared up at me strangely and nodded slowly. She read through the clip bored and her eyes seem to widen as she read through it.

"Is this a joke?" Cora asked broadly. I sighed and stared at her.

**What a rude bitch! **I shook my head.

"No. It isn't, and I appreciate it if you could just get me a doctor. Cause what I'm asking for is very serious and the last thing I need is you interrogating me." I said harshly. Cora flinched at my tone. I sighed and put my head in my hands and my elbows on the extended desk. "Sorry. If you know my meds there you should know I have little patients. So please?" I begged a little. Cora stared at me like she was trying to understand, then nodded politely and looked through the computer to find a placement. I hoped.

"There's a Doctor Marsha that could see you in an hour." Cora said to me a little more nicely and energetic than before.

"Yes please." I replied. I nodded and went to sit down.

"Umm. I'm sorry." Cora said. I turned to her. "For being rude." She said. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"It's okay." I replied with a smile and went down the hall into a large waiting with chairs aliened in the middle of the room. The chairs right in the centre faced out woods, back to back. About ten on each side. Then some room to walk through on each side till another set of back to back chairs were aliened. There were very few people in the waiting. An old guy in the first row on the far left and a women and her child on the very far right in the corner. I took a seat in the middle two rows and sat down.

I turned and took in what was around me. The large waiting room was very clean, and very quiet.

_Damm I hate the quiet._

**'W-were only g-gonna be here f-for a while.'**

**THEN WE CAN GO BACK AND KICK GARY'S ASS!**

_I might later. But I have more important things to do other than that._

**LIKE KILLING SOME GREASERS! **I was very tempted with that.

_No killing. But a lot of hurt. _I smirked at my thinking.

"What you smiling at, Femme-boy!"

"AHHH!" I yelled. I jumped up from my seat and growled.

_Scar-face._

"Oh! Don't look at me like that, Femme-boy. I might think you actually hate me!" Gary smirked, voice dripping with sarcasm. He was dressed in warm clothes similar to mine. I glared right at him and let out a stressed sigh when I sat back down.

"What are you doing here, Scar-face?" I bit looking around but not at him. I could feel Gary's rage radiate off of him when I said 'Scar-face.'

_Lovely._

"Watch it, Femme-boy." He snarled at me.

"Oh! That's attractive Scar-face." I smiled in mock at him. His hands where clenched with his knuckles white. I snickered at him and then turned my face stone serious. "Seriously. What are you doing here? I thought you would be sleeping like a good boy." I drawled out. I could see he was trying not to lash out and I was trying his patients.

"I thought it be nice if I came along." Gary smirked. "Considering of certain events I have to come along. And I thought that last night would sort of prove that." Gary said.

_Oh he's mad now! This is gonna be fun! _

"First. I didn't say you had to come." I pointed out with a very professional voice. "Second, all you said last night that I was in a tight spot and that I needed help. Nothing to do with," I waved my hand near my stomach. "This."

"Well. I'm here now. Might as well. I got off my sorry ass to come along." Gary said shifting in his seat and turning his head away.

"Aww. You worried about me?" I smiled. He turned his head with a disbelief look. Glaring straight at me, then turned his head away again.

"So what got you so moody in the morning?" He asked not to interest.

_Ha! Can't even answer that can ya?_

**WUSS!**

"What do you think?" I bit turning my head away from him.

"If I didn't know I wouldn't be asking." Gary bit.

"Well. If you must know. I spent the past hour throwing up in a toilet and then I went to my pill box to check through which ones I can take with the," I thought the right word for it. "Situation at hand. Turns out. I can't take E-Pills. Kava Kava, Smart drug. The one I can as long as I'm careful is the Clozaril pills. The rest doesn't mention anything on the subject. That. And also to make an appointment for the situation." I finished. There was a long silence.

_I wonder what he's thinking._

**Probably another smart come back.**

"Is it serious?" Gary asked.

_Or not... It actually sounds like he... cares..._

I gulped. "Well... If I don't take B12 then I won't be as independent as I usually am. I won't be able to do school work or homework." I scoffed. "I probably won't be able to feed myself let alone work. LPS33401 is a pill in need. It keeps my bones from getting infected cause it's very weak. The others are mostly based on, emotion, shit like that." I finished. I flicked my eyes over to Gary's face. He was staring straight ahead not reapplying straight away after I finished.

"Pete." That got my attention. Gary never uses my name unless it's serious. "I-... I want to be there for the... *cough* Situation." Gary strained out. My eyes widen when I heard that. "I... Damm. It's hard. I never want this." My heart tightened at that. "I- I can't do this, ya know? I just-"

_I need to shut him up._

"Gary." I silenced him. "I know." I said. "You didn't want his. How could you have possible have know about me? After all. I'm just regular old Pete. Femme-boy, whatever. But I do. And I know that I aint happy about it now. I'll get used to it." I turned my head right round to see he was slightly looking at me. "But with or without your help. I'm still gonna do this." I said confidently.

Gary stared at me with a processing face. Like he's trying to work something out that seems... Alien to him. Maybe it's my tone of voice? Maybe it's the situation that's unease him slightly. I don't know. Then I turned round and sat for the rest of the waiting in silence.

"Can I have Mr. Pete Kowalski?"

_Time to face the music._

To be continued...

Word: 2,346

HAHAHA! I EVIL! MUHAHAHAHA! CLIFFFFFFFFFF HANGER! Watch out for chap 22!


	23. Chapter 22 Hospital Part 2

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! OKAY! Now were getting somewhere in tha story! HOPE YA LIKE! CHAP 21!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello"

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

Chapter 22 Hospital Part 2

Normal POV

Gary and Pete followed Doctor Marsha down the halls and through a room. The room was about the size of a bedroom with a lifted single bed/chair in the centre. There was a desk on the left side of the bed chair with a chair that had five wheels underneath. And two chairs were place on the opposite side next to one another. In the corner of the room was some equipment that would be used to check hearts of babies.

"If you can take a seat Mr. Kowalski on the chair bed and your friend can sit near one of those chairs." Gary kept silent and sat down without a sound and sat up with his legs apart and his heads together. Pete sat on the level part of the bed chair and face Gary while the women behind him some stuff on the computer.

"O-kay." Doctor Marsha said sitting round on the wheel chair so she was at the foot of the bed chair. "I've read what you've handed in and I see you wanted to check on the baby?" Doctor Marsha asked.

Doctor Marsha was a dark coloured sick with dark blackish eyes and white teeth when she smiled. Her hair was cut to shoulder length and she wore one of those lab white coats and sat with one knee over the other.

"Yes. And I'm sure you've read the rest of the information I gave you. You know all those..." Pete said pointing at the clipboard in her hand.

"Ah! Yes. I see you take some serious medication that has been subscribed by a doctor. Happy Volts Asylum to be more practices." She said reading it off.

"Yes." I confirmed. "I know that all those pills have some sort of purpose and I was wondering if you could tell me which ones to take and not. Cause I don't want to hurt the baby." Pete finished. He caught Gary flinched at the word 'baby'. Which made Pete narrow his eyes. "If you don't want to stay Gary. You can just go." Pete bit.

"Who says I don't wanna stay?" Gary snarled at him.

"Umm. I'm not trying to interfere in anything here, but am he the farther of the child?" Pete sighed and looked back at her and nodded. "Well. It would be wise if he stayed to hear this in any case of emergency. It's important you have all the help you need throughout this. Any family relatives that would help in this case?"

"No. My family is very... distant." Doctor Marsha frowned.

"I see here that some of your pills here. Pacifically Kava Kava medication, helps your anger or any negative emotion and I correct?" Pete nods. "This is very serious case if you want to keep this baby without getting to stressed. If you want to keep the baby you need to keep the amount of stress to a minimum. And you being in school is enough as you need right now."

"I understand."

"Okay. Well, I'm afraid that taking E-pill medication will only cause a miscarriage so there's nothing I can give you for that." Pete nodded. "I nothing for you to replace your Kava Kava medication. So I suggest you try to keep calm and avoid as much stress or anything that would cause stress as much as you can."

"That's basically everywhere." Pete muttered.

"Wha's tha suppose to mean?" Gary glared up at him.

"I was just throwing up this morning and had a hissy fit because of that so I need to leave the dorm." Pete shot back.

"Excuse me Mr...?" Doctor Marsha asked.

"Smith."

"Mr. Smith. I have to ask. Are you willing to contribute to help with the baby?" Gary frowned and took his time to answer.

"I want to. It's just all so-"

"Different? New? Shocking?" Doctor Marsha smiled. "Yes. That's in most case in situations like this."

"What. A guy getting pregnant?" Pete asked raising an eyebrow. Doctor Marsha shook her head.

"No. But it is normal. If you want to keep this child then you're going to have to try your hardest to get along and help raise the baby. Considering you Mr. Kowalski has said that your family isn't willing to help."

"We... Haven't told either of our parents." Gary said slowly. Doctor Marsha nodded.

"That will be up to you whether to tell your parents or not. Now, LPS33401. You can take those but I recommend once a day not two." Pete nodded with a small smile of relief. "Smart drug is not very wise to take but I suggest you take Fish pills for the time being to try and help. Clozaril. Very wise to take once every two weeks. B12 is a pill that is very concentrated but is safe to take. So I suggest one a day as well." Pete sighed in relief.

"Thanks. I thought I was gonna have serious problems if I didn't take my B12's." Pete smiled. Doctor Marsha smiled back.

"Your welcome. Now do you want to see how your baby is doing?" Doctor Marsha asked. Pete couldn't help but lift his mood tenfold and nod vigorously. Gary watched Pete fidget in his seat as he lay down and take off his coat and roll up his T-shirt. Showing his soft brownish skin.

**OOOO Staring at tha Femme-boy now are we!**

**'Leave him alone.'**

_Fuck off!_

Gary stood up next to Pete's side. Pete looked up at Gary, shocked to see him wanting to see their baby. But gave a small smiled up at him. Gary just stared but nodded.

"Okay. This is going to be a little cold." Doctor Marsha got some jell and squeezed some out onto Pete's abdomen and stomach.

"AH!" Pete yelled. Gary's heart skipped when he heard it, worried out for no reason as Pete started to laugh and snicker. "Damm that's cold." Doctor Marsha laughed as well.

"You should see the other women come in here. They complain a lot more." Gary scoffed at that.

_I wonder why._

Doctor Marsha pulled the machine round so that she, Pete and Gary could see the screen. She got out a tool and placed it on Pete's abdomen and moved it round. There was a silence for a while. A heart crushing silence.

Then... *thump thump*

That sound that made Pete gasped quietly and grabbed Gary's hand unknowingly that he reacted like that. Gary did notice and stood stiff when Pete grabbed his hand and squeezed it. But Gary to, was paralyzed at the sound.

"And there we have it... Oh." Doctor Marsha frowned.

"Oh? Oh? What oh?! Is something wrong?" Pete panicked.

"It's okay. Nothing to worry. It really depends on the way you look at it." Doctor Marsha smiled.

"Why's that?" Gary asked.

"Congratulations. You have two healthy heart beats." Pete and Gary both froze at that.

* * *

Pete POV

_Two... Two... Twins? I'm... Pregnant with two babies..._

**WELL THAS GREAT! WHERE GONNA BE TWICE AS BIG NOW!**

**'B-but more j-joy!'**

I stared at the screen, hearing the fast heart beast over power the room in my ears. I could make out two blurs on the screen.

_They're... In me... They're actually in me!_

I didn't know what to feel. I was so relieved that the babies were alright but... It was such a shock to here two! I... I don't know what to think. There's just more work to it really. But... It's all worth it.

"My babies..." I whispered out loud.

* * *

Gary POV

**WHAT! T-TWO! BUT THAT'S LOUDERCRISE! WE CAN'T TAKE CARE OF TWO KIDS!**

**'Maybe it isn't all that bad once they're born. I mean come on. Look at Pete.'**

I kept silent. I... I didn't know what to feel... But when the Doc said two. I thought I was gonna pass out. I couldn't look after two kids! I... Just... I stared down.

Pete's eyes were glued to the screen, watching and listening. He had a large smile on his face. He was happy. My chest fluttered. I didn't know...

_What am I feeling?... I don't know... What to feel._

**'You're feeling feelings. It's natural.'**

_But... I don't know... Why... I'm..._

**'... Scared... And happy.'**

_I don't wanna change..._

**'But you want this too... And don't deny it... You love to see Pete smile.'**

_Pete never makes sense!... But... He also does... In a way... _

"Well. It seems that they are both healthy and strong. I have estimated there due date around the 24th of July." The doc said. "Do you want a picture?"

"Yes please." Pete said happily.

"Would you like three?" Again Pete nodded. I felt Pete lose grip on my hand and watched him sit up. Pete still had that smile on his face. That big, sunny shine like smile. I never really notice because he was always kept behind the crowd. "I would like to see you every week at around 8:30 am. There's your prescription for the Fish pills at the reception box." She said.

"Cora?" Pete asked taking the slip.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to seeing you next week." Doctor... err I forgot her name.

"Thank you Doctor Marsha." Pete smiled putting his coat back on.

_That's it._

"Bye." Doctor Marsha smiled waving us out. We both walked silently down hall to the box talk thing and Pete handed the prescription in. The women there smiled and handed back a bottle. For some reason. I felt the need to walk up to that women and hit her lights out for managing to get a smile out of Pete.

**'Jealous much?'**

_Shut it!_

* * *

Normal POV

The two stepped out into the cold air in front of the hospital and stood there. Not daring to say anything.

"So. What do you think?" Pete asked. Gary turned to him.

"Think of what?" Gary asked bluntly. Pete sighed.

"About clouds and the roads and ya stupid sense of humour. What else? Oh right. The babies." Pete said finally. Gary grimaced at the sarcasm.

"... I don't know. Stop asking me Femme-boy." Gary snapped. Pete opened his mouth to retort but closed it and pulled something out.

"Here." Pete said and shoved something in my hand and walked off. Gary looked down at the picture in his hand of the two babies on the sonogram. He continued to stare at it and bite his lip. What did he want?... He ran to catch up to Pete.

"Wait." Gary said, stepping in front of Pete. Pete gave a frown and stared. "Come on. I like ta take ya somewhere." Gary smirked and took Pete's hand and pulled him along.

To be continued...

Words: 1,778

AGAIN! CLIFFHANGER! Chap! 22 hope ya like! SSOOOONNN!


	24. Chapter 23 Queers Club

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! WHERE DOES HE TAKE HIM!... it's in tha title stupid. SORRY MY BAD!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello" - Talking

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

**_Singing_**

*!* - Action

Chapter 23 Queers Club

Pete POV

"Let me get this fucking straight," I aimlessly drawled out full of annoyance. "Ya dragged me half way across town, when I was about to walk off, just to bring me _here_." I growled.

I stood outside a bar that was painted brown and white with the name of the bar read 'Queers' in bright red lights. And in the name itself. Was an actually queer bar.

_Why tha fuck would he take me here?_

**WELL! MAYBE-**

_Don't even answer that!_

"YEAP! Live a little Pete!" Gary smirked with his voiced raised.

_Did he really think I was stupid? Bringing me to a place where guys can hook up and fuck, drink and dance. I bet his way of trying to spend time with me after the sonogram. The least he could do is not be an _idiot_._

**'M-maybe he is trying t-to be n-nice?'**

"Gary..." I sighed rubbing my temple.

"Besides. Best way to get and have fun is in here!" Gary smirked at me. I seas' my rubbing and stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?" Gary frowned.

"I'm leaving." I said bluntly and turned on my heel. I felt a vice pressure on my arm that made me stop. "Gary." I growled. "I'm pregnant."

**No shit.**

"Come on." Gary sung. "One meal. There is a meal area in here ya know. Just one meal." Gary said. I turned to him and stared up at him. I thought I understood him. I mean. I know that I being pregnant with his child must have been hard for him to cope. The least I ever expected for him to do was _try_ to help me through it.

**'G-Go on!'**

"One meal?" I confirmed.

"And one dance." He smiled.

"Gary." I warned, but I couldn't help but have a playful smirk on my lips. He returned the expression and let go of my arm.

"Will see." He said and led me in. Times like this I do enjoy with Gary. When he is easy to cope with.

I followed him in and heard much clearer, the music being played. It sounded like all to me by Marianas Trench! One of my favourite songs. The hallway was gray with white lighting over head and a large double door which probably lead to the _disco. Gary walked to the door and smirked back at me before pushing the doors open. A wave of loud drumming and hard_ ear beating filled my head as I saw pink, blue, green, orange, and red lights flashed all around the room. About 30 to 40 people dancing in the large room. Most were guys dancing with other guys, while some were women dancing with other women. At the far end was a DJ playing the music and on the left side of it was a drinking bar. On the right of the DJ was a stair case leading up to another level. Probably what Gary was on about.

**Wow.**

**'Y-you said.'**

"Like wha ya see?" I heard Gary teased when he asked. I felt my face flush and turned my head away from him.

"The soon we leave the better." I said over the loud music. I could feel Gary's teasing eyes on me as he held my hand and pushed us through the crowd.

_Stupid bastard..._

* * *

Gary POV

I admit I'm not the nicest of people to be around. But since this is serious. I might as well try and live it out. Beside, bring Femme-boy to a gay bar was the best idea I ever had! Petey is such a tough crowed to please. And. It's fun to see him mad.

**AWW YOU DO CARE!**

_Shut it!_

I pulled him through the crowed to the stairs. I walked him up stairs to the bar area. There were sets of two seated tables dotted around the floor. Nothing fancy. Just metal chairs and tables, and bare surfaces. No one was up there so it was just them. I lead Pete to an edge table which saw which can let you see the DJ and the people dancing underneath.

"If I didn't know any better. I say ya trying ta take me out on a date." I heard Femme-boy's voice said teasingly.

**'Yeah. Are you lover boy?'**

_Shut it!_

"No. It isn't." I snapped a little too quickly and sat on one chair while he sat on the other. Staring at me with his oh-so-knowing-smirk.

"Says the person who takes a person to a bar to have a meal and holds their hand." Pete said back.

**He got ya there.**

"Sorry for trying to be nice. I just thought we could talk about," I said going into my pocket and pulling out the sonogram photo. "This." Femme-boy raised an eyebrow.

"So in tha space time of five seconds. You managed to make you your mind about this?" Pete said. I nodded. He just stared. "Well. What do you wanna talk about?"

_He ain't making this easy is he?_

"Ugh. Look. I... I want the kids alright?" Pete froze and stared at him, clearly surprised. "Oh don't look at me like tha, Femme-boy or I'll hit you." I threatened.

Femme-boy scoffed. "Can't hit a pregnant person."

"That's normally for women. And ya can kick my ass any day of the week." I said without knowing.

"HA! Ya just admitted that I can beat ya!" Pete smiled.

_Damm it._

"Yeah whatever. Don't get used to it. You'll be blotted like a whale in a few mouths." Oh that shut Femme-boy up. Damm he can give scary glares. Not that I'll ever admit that.

"Shut it Gary." He glared at me. Then his face softened to a more serious one. "So. What do you wanna start at?"

* * *

Normal POV

"Hay boys can I get ya anything?" A male's voice interrupted them. He was a tall block, clearly a bottom player and put a hand on his hip. His black hair cam into a small pony tail at the back and had a metal ear pierce on his right ear and lip. He wore a very short shirt which you could see his belly button and he stared at the too.

"Umm. Can I just get a salad." Pete asked. The guy nodded and wrote it down on his little note book. "And some water." Gary raised an eyebrow.

"A little too little Femme-boy?" Gary asked. Pete glared at him. "I would like some chips please and a soda." The waiter nodded and walked off. "Really? Ya just gonna have tha?" Gary asked.

"It's my business whether what I have." Pete leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not really considering you're gonna have ta feed for three from now on." Gary glared at him. Petey and Gary did not either back down from their glaring. But Pete sighed.

"I think the first step is to see what we need to do during the pregnancy." Pete said. "See what I need to do and don't do really. I don't know shit about being a pregnant person." Pete scoffed, looking away.

"Well. Don't ask me wha ta do." Gary said. Petey stared up.

"Are you going to tell ya parents about this?" Pete suddenly asked. Gary froze and seem to be staring past Pete. His parents? Oh tha was not going to be fun. Pete started to get worried as Gary continued to stare off into space. Pete placed his hands onto of Gary's that were on the table. It brought Gary out of his daze and stare right at Pete. Gary's eyes widen and flinched his hands back. Pete looked hurt for a moment and opened his mouth to say something when the waiter came back.

"Here ya go lads." The waiter placed both meals in front of them. The guy gave Pete a fork while Gary just ate his meal with his figures. Pete, not liking to be ignored, took the messaged and kept quiet and ate his salad in silence.

* * *

Gary POV

_What am I gonna do? I can't just walk up ta my folks and say I got a guy pregnant! Damm. Why me._

**'Well. At least you have a shot of getting you're folks to see reason. Pete doesn't.'**

_Oh don't use the fucking guilt card on me!_

**'I'm just pointing it out. Besides, you are going to be a farther soon. Might as well get it done will you still can.'**

_... Later... I... Later. Not now._

I flicked my eyes up to Pete as he ate without me knowing.

_He is cute... But... He... Probably doesn't like me... I don't know wha ta think anymore. Pete... You're so... Different. _

I never really liked a puzzle that I can't really solve so quickly, but trying to adjust to these changing makes things all too complicated. I want to see those kids call me Dad one day. And maybe I'll even love it. But. Telling my parents? Yeah. That's gonna be a hard one.

The song changed to a slow one. The lights turned down to a nice blue calm atmosphere. I liked slow songs. They seemed to calm me a little. But... I'll keep that secret to myself. I caught Pete looking over the bar, watching all the other people finding either partners to dance to the song or swaging to the song. It must have been a minute when I finally made up my mind.

_I'm so going ta regret this..._

I stood up and went round to Femme-boy's side. He stared up at me with confusion crossing his face and held out a hand.

* * *

Normal POV

Pete didn't know what to do. The music was so soothing that it did make him want to dance. To be honest, he knew the song really well. Slow version to every time we touch by Cascade, but it would have been rather awkward. Also, just proving to Gary that it was a good idea that Gary made him go to a bar. But now Gary was holding his hand out to me, asking for a dance. Him staring at him with those hazel brown eyes. Pete would half blame the hormones really. But the other would for the certain feelings he had for Gary. But, he still didn't know what.

He slowly took the hand and pulled himself up. Gary kept his eyes on Pete and stopped in a small space.

**_You make me rise._**

**_When I fall._**

Gary placed Petey's arms gentle around his neck and trailed his hands slowly down Pete's sides to his hips.

**_Cuase every time we touch._**

**_I get this feeling._**

Gary shifted them slowly round Petey's back and pulled him in gentle to himself.

**_And every time we kiss._**

**_I swear I can fly._**

Petey shifted his arms around Gary and pulled in tighter and let Gary lead.

**_Can't ya feel my heart beat fast._**

**_I want this to last._**

**_Need you by my side._**

**_Cause every time we touch._**

Gary wasn't one for sappy things but couldn't help but give Petey a twirl making him giggle a little, and Gary smiled back.

**_I feel the static._**

**_And every time we kiss._**

**_I reach for the sky._**

**_Can't you feel my heart beat slow._**

**_I can't let you go._**

**_I want you in my life._**

And Gary brought Petey back both of them smiling. Despite what they were doing. They stared at each other again and both felt something spark in between them. Gary started to lose his smile into a more calm expression and leaned down a little. Pete slowly caught on what he was doing and tilted his head to the side.

Pete felt Gary's lips brush against his and touched in an innocent kiss. Then Petey deepen it with a slow swift move with one of his hands behind Gary's head and tugged at his short hair through his figures. The action made Gary groan in the back of his throat and pulled him closer to him. Gary's tongue flicking across the bottom of Petey's lip. Petey welcomed it and opened his mouth. Letting Gary explore his mouth.

Then they both pulled apart not really out of breath but both slightly flushed. Petey's heart was beating so fast that he could hear it hit the surface inside of his skin. Petey tried wiggled out of Gary's embrace but Gary just loosened his grip, but kept him there as Petey turned his head in embarrassment.

"W-we should g-go." Pete stuttered out. Gary felt hurt inside but didn't show it. He himself, didn't know what he was doing in the first place anyway.

"Yeah." Gary said bluntly and placed the money on the table. Pete didn't dare look Gary in the eye as he slightly followed him out of the club.

To be continued...

Words: 2,140

AWWW HOW ROMANTIC! WATCH OUT FOR CHAP! 24!


	25. Chapter 24 Music and Words

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Lets see wha takes after the situation at hand!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello" - Talking

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

**_Singing_**

*!* - Action

Chapter 24 Music and Words

Petey POV

"Okay! Okay! Settle down my students! Settle down!" Miss Peters called out joyfully.

I didn't bother to listen to what she had to say during the music class. I was sitting next to Gary on my left while Jimmy took to desks ahead of me. Zoe sat at the far back. Hopefully it was another boring lesson of listening to other kids playing instruments with no talent. I rested my head on one of my folded arms and my other rested across my stomach. I could feel a sort of bump under there. Very faint but there. So it was going to show soon. Another thing I will have to worry about.

Also, Amy. I haven't heard from her for a while now. She probably is back home now I suppose. So it would be nice if I could see. If that ass hole wasn't on my tail. I haven't seen him in a while either. Let's just hope it stays that way.

Also, Gary. *sigh*

It has been three days since Gary took me to the club and we hadn't spoken since then. I kept my distance while he kept his. Even we I was sick in the bathroom he didn't come to see me or complain about the noise. Just thinking about moment. That beautiful, bliss, romantic moment come and gone. It felt weird. I don't even know why! It felt nice. The moment was nice. I didn't even _know_ that Gary could be so romantic! But then I had to bail out like that and ruin it.

_Stupid!_

**YES YOU ARE!**

_SHUT IT! Why did I even say that? 'I think we should go?' That is so _lame_! Wait? Why am I acting like this anyway! It's his stupid fucking fault for taking me there anyway! Fucking Scar face!_

"Now class. I hope you understand that this will be adding to your grade for your future! Remember! You must have a lovely piece finished by the end of Christmas Holidays! Now! Pick a number out of the bowl and the number closest to you is your partner for this Project!" Miss Peters called out, going down the rows of the desk going out slips of paper from a bowl. "One and Two will partner up! Three and Four! Five and six and so on!" She held out sweetly. There were fourteen students so it would be an even match up. I straightened my back and took my piece.

_Thirteen._

"Okay class. I'll call out your names and you read off your numbers!" She smiled.

_Yeah!_ _We get ten minutes brake before another crapy lesson._

"Trent Northwick!"

"Five." He said broadly.

"Derby Harrington!"

"One! Of cores." He said smugly.

"Pinky Gauthier!"

"S-six." She stuttered out.

**'Sh-she's not t-to happy with her partner.'**

_Ha! No kidding._

"Ted Thompson!"

"Seven."

"Algernon Papadopoulos."

"Oh no!" Algie yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Miss Peters called out. Algie looked like he was about have a heart attack.

"N-no Ma'ma. E-Eight."

_Oh! Thas why._

"Beatrice Trudeau!"

"Two."

"Aw! Looks like Derby's got a play date!" Johnny called out. I shivered metal when he did.

I'll get him back for that night.

"Jimmy Hopkins!"

"Nine!"

"Zoe Taylor!"

"Ten."

"Johnny Vincent!"

"Twelve."

"Earnest Jones!"

"E-Eleven."

**HA! Tha teacher aint being nice!**

Jocks and nerds. Tha'll be tha day.

"Peter Kowalski!"

"Thirteen."

"Gary Smith!"

"Fourteen."

_WAIT! Oh no. Shit..._

* * *

Gary POV

I sat and stared at the bored thinking in my mind, forgetting about the lesson. For the past few days. Since I took Femme-boy to the Queer bar. I've been avoiding him. I knew that. I won't deny it. But I couldn't think of any logical reason to why?

_Why did I take him to the bar? _

_Why did I stand up to take Petey for a dance? _

_Why did I freely kiss Femme-boy?_

It get it that it came over at the top of my head when Petey was walking off! He was walking off in one of those moods. Despite how much I hate doing it. It was a somewhat way of apologizing.

_I guess._

I didn't like the look on his face when he was staring out on the dance floor. He felt awkward around me at times.

_I knew that much._

But that kiss...

_Damm... I've got nothing for tha one._

A bowl appeared in front of my gaze and I stared at it. I raised an eye brow at the women as in 'Seriously? Rafael?' The women stared back with a fake smile and I rolled my eyes, taking one out.

_Fourteen. Why am I always tha fucking last one?_

**Cuase ya an ass!**

_Oh Ha ha._

**'Ignore him. There more important matters.'**

_Like wha?_

**'Trying to sort out things with Petey and telling your parents that you're gonna be a farther for instance?'**

_Oh fuck off. I already know all that._

**'Yes. But you don't seem to be doing anything about it.'**

**MAYBE CAUSE HE'S A PUSSY!**

_Ya already said I was an ass. I can't be a pussy to._

**YEAH YA CAN!**

_*I mental slam my head on the desk* _

_Why me? I would always ask myself that. Life sucks. Now. Back to what needs to be done! Maybe some eggs thrown at the school windows or Jimmy-boy a good beat down! OH! How about a nice-_

**'Talk with Petey and your parents.'**

_Can't you ever leave me alone!?_

**'Not really. You need to talk things out with Pete. You're going up and down with him.'**

_OH! Shut it! He's the one who bailed out! He has ta respect me tha much! _

**'... You haven't been taking your pills have you?'**

_..._

"Peter Kowalski!" I heard Miss Peters say.

"Thirteen."

_OH GREAT!_

**'This is not gonna end well.'**

"Gary Smith!"

"Fourteen." I sighed.

_Great!_

* * *

Normal POV

"Okay! Now you know your partners! I expect a lovely music piece after the holidays from your partners! Remember. If you both don't contribute in front of the class. You Fail!" She smiled. All the students sat glum. Nothing could upset that women. Everybody made their way outside to their next classes. Spending the next ten minutes doing something of their own.

Gary walked out last and spotted Pete walking down the hallway. Gary smirked and ran to catch up to him.

"Hay Femme-boy!" Gary smiled, putting him in a head lock. Normally, Pete would squirm and complain yelling out 'Get off Gary!' Or now a days since his true self reviled. Could flip Gary over his back faster than he could blink and make a threat about Gary ever doing that again. Now. Pete did nothing. Gary noticed this and realised him without a word. Gary sighed frustrated and rubbed his temples. "Femme-boy, talk ta me." Gary snapped. Pete turned his head and glared at him.

"Why should I?" Pete snapped.

"Hay! Don't talk ta me like tha." Gary growled. "Last time I checked. I did nothing wrong."

"Oh so staying away from me while I'm throwing up my guts out is 'nothing wrong'." He mocked in my voice back at him.

"Look. You were staying away from me to. So don't get bitchy at me." Gary snarled back.

"I don't see why you're getting cranky! I didn't do anything!" Pete yelled. Damm this was all going downhill for both of them.

"What do you want me to say?!" Gary yelled.

"Oh! I don't know. Sorry for not being there through the mornings. You've been distance! You ignored me!" Pete bit.

"Oh." Gary said lightly. This was Gary. His other side. He stalked towards Pete as he step back till he hit the wall. Gary glared down as he glared back up. And this was Pete. His other side. Neither backing down. "So it's all my fault now. Everything has to be about you? If you weren't so bitchy. You would realise that it was you that freaked out at the bar and didn't want to do anything else. I try to be nice. And you just spit it back in my face." Pete shrank at that. "You want me to go through this with you cause it's mine to. But knowing you Pete." Gary growled, whispering in his eye. "It might not even be mine." Pete's blood ran cold in anger. "Knowing how much you wine everyday from the sickness, might not just be from being sick." Gary smirked.

"Shut up..." Pete growled.

"Aww. Is tha widdle Pete gonna cry now? Come on! I thought you were different!" Pete's body shook with rage and sadness coursing threw him. "Oh right. You're not. Hmm. Maybe if you go back to your step dads then maybe he can teach ya a thing or too. Maybe even make you emotionless! But your just alone aren't you." Gary said mindlessly. Oh that was the _wrong_ thing to say.

There... Pete's small... quiet sobs filled the quiet hallway. A rush of cold guilt flooded him. Gary smirked at his victory for only a few seconds then it suddenly faded as Pete continued to cry quietly. He took a step back from him. Pete's head was down and his shoulders slumped forward and shaking. This picture looked _so_ familiar. Just standing there... crying.

_*Flashback*_

_"AHHH!" Gary roared and through the chair at the wall._

_"G-Gary. Stop it! Y-You're gonna hurt you're self!" Pete tried to say confidently. Gary had enough with his pills. The school. Life. He was breaking down._

_"Shut it! You don't know shit about me! You! Perfect in every way! And Me." Gary smiled at the ceiling and cackled. "The sociopath! I'm special!" Gary yelled. And kicked at the wall. Pete stood there in horror. Watching Gary have his tantrum. Then he sucked in a breath and walked to him when Gary wasn't looking. Gary whirled round and threw a punch at Pete. Pete staggered back from the blow but didn't fall._

_"Why don't you just leave Femme-boy?" Gary snarled and grabbed Pete's shirt and slammed him into the closest wall he could see. Pete gasped and choked from the force. "You're just a waist of space ta me! Just go away! You can't fix all my problems cause you're pathetic! You can't even stand up for ya self! Why both mess around with someone like me?" Gary questioned with a smile. Pete's head was down and his shoulders slumped forward._

_"What? Gonna cry now?" Gary laughed cruelly. Pete did cry. But not his wailed type sobs like he normally did. Silent and quiet. Like he wasn't allowed to. Like he was tamed to. _

_"Gary... Stop it... It's okay." Pete whispered. Pete lifted a hand and rubbed Gary's arm and made it way to his shoulder. Gary was breathing hard and froze at the touch. Pete lifted his head up to meet Gary and smiled. "I know it hurts. I may not know what it's like but... I chose to stay cause you're my friend." Gary could of laughed if it wasn't for the amount of truthiness in his eyes. Gary caught his breath in his throat._

_"You've always had to do things on your own cause you're different." Pete said, sniffing. Rubbing Gary's arms to give comfort. "You hate everything but that doesn't mean that everything hates you." Pete said strongly. "You don't have to be the tough guy anymore. At least not to night." Pete circled his arms around Gary's body and hugged him._

_Gary didn't move. He couldn't. _

_Pete... Then everything snapped. Gary's body shook when choke a sob. He didn't wail. He didn't yell. He just fell to the floor along with Pete and kneeled there in Pete's arm. Broken. Defeated..._

_But not alone..._

_*End of Flashback*_

What... did he do? Pete didn't deserve that. He's pregnant for god's sake. Of cores he's going to be paranoid and emotional. But there was no excuse for what he said. What Gary had done? Once again. Gary had done something that he didn't know how to fix. But this time. It had struck at Pete's nerve. And that was not the best thing he has ever done. No... The worst thing he had ever.

"Peter..." Gary whispered Pete's given name. But it was all silent to Pete as he turned and walked off down the hall. Not bothering to go his next class. Leaving Gary standing there sick and shocked at his own words.

Yep. His own voice had every right to call him an ass and other names right there and then.

To be continued...

Words: 2,083

Okay. I tired my best to make this a emotional as I could get it but if it fails it fails! ANYWAY! LOOK OUT FOR CHAP! 25! HOPED YA LIKE!

* * *

Pete Pregnancy dates:

4 weeks - Nov 20

Today! - November the 24th


	26. Chapter 25 Small Talk

THIS IS! BULLWORTHS TO FAVOURITE MENTAL CASES! Little word of warning! My french isn't tha good! so! SOZ! And SOZ! For being so long!

Author: AllWolfXFox

* * *

Bullworths Two Favourite Mental Cases

"Hello" - Talking

_Femme-Boy _- Thinking

**Pound Him **- Inner self

**'Becarful'** - Better Inner self

**_Singing_**

*!* - Action

Chapter 25 Small Talk

Petey Pov

_Damm him! DAMM HIM! FUCK HIM TA HELL!_

**YA SHOULD HAVE BEATEN HIM UP AT THA POINT!**

**'N-No! Ma-maybe th-there was an m-missunder-st-standing?'**

I ran. Damm myself for being a coward. If I didn't, I would do something I'll regret. I ran down stairs and turning the corner into the boy's bathroom. I ran to the sink and crumbled right there, placing all my wait on it like I had ran a marathon and couldn't go on.

I looked myself in the mirror above the sink. The only thought that came to my head then was...

_Weak..._

Tears were streaming down my fast like a cry baby. I was in a right mess.

_Damm..._

How could I of let him get to me like that? It was stupid of me to of run off like that! I should of beaten then crap out of him right then and there!... So why didn't I?

_Fuck..._

I sniffed and turned on the tap, letting cold running water flow on my hands and splashing it onto my face.

"Ugh..." I moaned in my hands.

_Damm him... Damm Gary..._

Sniffing again I leaned on the sink and trailed my left hand down to my stomach. A small roundness had formed but only just. Barley noticeable... But not for long.

_Damm... What am I going to do?_

Gary POV

**Stupid. Hurtful. Idiotic. Harmful. Angry. Horrible. Vile. Evil-**

**'I think he gets it.'**

**NOT IN MY FUCKING BOOK!**

**'Well you can keep throwing nasty names at him. But it won't do any good.'**

**Well, it just might!**

_Damm my life... Why did I say that?! I'm such an idiot! Wait? Why am I even thinking about this. Knowing Femme-boy, he'll just come running back to me apologizing._

**'That was before! It's not like that anymore with him! You have to find him!'**

I was around the front of the school grounds minding my own business. After the shouting match with Femme-boy I just skip class for the rest of the day.

_Damm. I don't even know how Petey gets under my skin all the flipping time! Why can't I ignore this?!_

I never could understand other people's feeling. They were... unimportant. So why did Petey's matter how much? It was a low blow from me saying about his step farther. A low blow. And of course the kid would be mine! Why was I so stupid!?

"Fuck my life." I cursed myself. I walked out of the school gates down the street.

_Fuck teachers. Fuck the school. I don't care._

I kept walking and I felt someone run into me. The impact made me staggered back while the one that ran into me fell on the floor.

"Fucking kid! Watch were you're-" I was about to curse out and yell but I took a good look at the kid that was on the floor. Sniffing, like she had been crying. The girl had long flow amber hair that came down to her waist and she had chocolate like skin. She was in a dress and had a small shoulder back around her waist. "Hay kid? Ya okay?" I asked. I didn't even know why I was being nice to someone I just met. The kid looked up and I froze. There was a large bruise across her left eye and it was black and blue. "Geez kid ya okay?"

**DOES SHE LOOK OKAY?**

**'*eye roll*'**

"Y-yes. I-I am fine." She stuttered out and tried to stand up. I held out a hand that she gratefully took. There was something familiar about this kid.

**COME ON! IT AINT THA FUCKING HARD!**

_Right. Like I'll listen to you._

**'Amy.'**

It took me a split second to understand when my inner voice said that.

_OH!_

"Hay umm. Are you Amy?" Her stiffness only gave my answer.

"You know my name?" Any stared up at me shocked.

"Yeah. I room with ya brother at the Bullworth school." I said.

_Well. I hope I still might._

Amy's face brightened when I mentioned her brother.

"Mon frère?!" She spoke. I only knew a little bit of French during classes but I could only guess. After all, I hardly paid attention in it cause I was a genius!

"Yeah. Pete. Pete Kowalski." I said, Amy held a hand up to her mouth and cried out and gave me a tight hug. She was small so it was draped around my waist and hardly reaching around the back.

_What is it with girls and hugging?_

"Hay! Kid. Take it easy." I said. I never really liked contact.

"Merci Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci!" She repeated. Then stared up at me, still holding me. "Please. Take me to him." She begged.

_Fuck._

"I don't know where-" Her faced frowned up at me.

_Damm why? I swear it's a Kawalski skill._

**'Can you really blame them?'**

_No... I guess not._

"Okay." I sighed.

**'I hope she didn't get that bruise where I think she got it from.' **I shivered at that. I walked her back to the school, after praying her arms from my waist.

I walked her inside the school building and took her through the boy's dorm hallway. Luckily no one was around as we entered through. So glad it was still class time. I opened my dorm door and entered with Amy write in after me. Petey wasn't there.

**'Where do you think he could be?'**

_I don't know._

**'Well you need to take more care of him you know.'**

_Why tha fuck should I-_

**YEAH YEAH WE GET IT! Sheesh! **OH! I was steaming at that!

"Where's Mon frère?" Amy questioned.

_Damm kid with her innocent looks! It's so hard not to be mean at her!_

**'Plus she's Peter's sister. I think you would be running for your life by then.'**

_... True... Sadly enough._

"Umm me and ya brother had an argument so he ran off. Don't worry he'll be back." I reassured her when she gave a frightening expression. I walked over to the deck chair and sat in it. "Ya can take a seat." I said. She jumped when I spoke and quickly sat on Petey's bed. Her legs were under her as she sat on them in Japanese sitting style.

...

...

...

...

...

"So? French huh?" I spoke awkwardly.

**'Smooth.'**

_Damm I hate the quiet. It's so boring._

**Well! 'So? French huh?' Is tha best thing ya could come up with **_**genius!**_

She stared at me like she didn't understand the question. "Umm. I mean. You and ya brother are French?"

"Oh! Oui! Me and Mon frère, maman et papa are French. Umm R-Rick err..." She trailed off.

_Damm If I saw that guy I would ring his little neck! _I didn't know why I was getting so mad. It wasn't my problem really, but I couldn't help it!

"Is English? You're second language?" She confirmed with a next thing I said, and I knew was risky to ask. "Did he do that to you?" I asked seriously with a bit of anger in my voice. She placed a hand on her eye and sat there quietly biting her lip. "It's okay. I know wha happened... Tha night." She gasped and stared straight at me.

"Y-You-."

"I know wha happened that night. Femme-boy told me." I said.

"Femme-boy?" Amy said, getting off the subject.

"When I first met him, he was a weakling and all and he wore a pink shirt so yeah. Acting all girly and all as well." I said.

"Oh! Pas! Pas! Pas! He's not weak! Our Papa was a fighter before he... But pas! Not weak! He loves rose! Pink! C'est sa couleur favriote. It's his favourite colour." Amy defended.

_Damm. She loves ta stick up for her bro._

"I know that now. He decided not to take his meds when he got mad at a friend. So-"

"He's not!" Amy shouted out almost disbelieve mixed with fear.

**'Fear for Petey or at Petey.'**

**NO DOUBT FOR!**

"Well umm. Hold on. Umm. He decided not to take his meds cause he was fed up. But he still is the same-ish as always. He umm is more... fearless?"

_I'm so- not good at this. I'm complimenting Femme-boy? Next I'll be kiss him on the lips without minding it like a married couple!_

**LIKE YA WOULDN'T MIND!**

"Oh. Bon." She sighed in relief. "You umm...know? The story. Of what happened that night?" She asked in her French accent voice.

"Yeah. Rick was doing stuff to ya brother but you tried to stop him and Rick ended up hurting you. Petey got a bat and started to hit him with it. At court ya said that Petey attacked Rick without cause, but it was a lie. You were protecting cause Rick threatened you with Petey, didn't he?" I didn't know why I was saying all this. Maybe it was to further confirm what happened that night. I didn't know. But I definitely didn't want to say rape to the kid. Even though she was what? Fourteen?

"Oui. Yes. It's true. I hope my Mon frère can forgive me." She said sadly.

"Don't worry. Ya tha world ta him!" I said trying to make her feel less sad. Amy looked up at me shocked. "Tha letters ya said are all he can get from ya, and he'll be happy ta see ya again." I confirmed. She nodded relieved again.

**'She seems nice.'**

_Yeah... I wonder... If maybe my kids would be like her. Ya know... Nice... And not brat like._

**KNOWING YA! It wouldn't be all but just tha!**

_SHUT UP!_

"But. Rick." The name got her attention. "He did that to you didn't he?" I said. She was about to open her mouth when the door burst open.

Petey came through the door and stared right at me first, he was about to turn to leave again with a hint of anger in his eyes, but then it trailed to the bed. He spotted Amy. His mouth opened trying to form words as Amy smiled up at him. Petey started to smile and his eyes glazed over with tears.

"Amy?" Petey choked out.

"Frère." Amy whispered as tears where in her eyes as well.

**'That's really sweet.'**

**UGH! ROMANTIC SCEANS! DESTROY IT!**

_Damm sappy reunion scenes... But I can live with this. _

To be continued...

Words: 1,781

Yeah... I tried... But I needed ta get somewhere. NOW! Will be tha exsiting bit! Keep a look out for chap 26


End file.
